Amante Nocturno
by Konohaa girl
Summary: No solo la raza humana necesita ser protegida, la de ellos también, es por eso que existe la Hermandad. Hombres encargados de terminar con la guerra que tantos tantos siglos se ha estado llevando a cabo entre su raza y la de "los no-muertos".  SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

¡**H**ola a todos!

**B**ueno, como verán este es un nuevo fic que me he atrevido a escribir y subir. Tal vez la historia pueda sonar un poco trillada, pero no va a ser así. Hace varios meses que tengo en mente escribir este fic, específicamente después de haber leído una Saga de libros que resultó encantarme. Es por eso que decidí hacer esto basándome en ella. n.n

**E**spero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias. **:)**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de la Saga "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra" perteneciente a J.R Ward, las ideas mías, sólo he sacado algunos aspectos de ella.

Pareja: SasuHinaKiba

.

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

.

**Amante Nocturno.**

Prólogo

En la ciudad de Tokio no solo habitan humanos. Los mismos conviven con cosas de las cuales no están enterados.

Por el día, una persona puede realizar su típica rutina: levantarse, darse un baño, desayunar, salir a trabajar… Por la noche, volverá a su hogar para descansar, tal vez salir a cenar, o quien dice también, salir a bailar a algún club. Pero… ¿sabrá esta persona que al entrar a aquel club puede llegar a cruzarse con alguna raza nocturna?

No lo hará… esta raza permanece en las penumbras al no ser capaces de salir a luz del sol. No llevan una vida normal como aquella persona que se levantó esa mañana para salir a trabajar.

Tampoco es que no sean del todo normal, en su mundo lo son. Son civiles que llevan su propia vida sin dar a conocer su verdadera identidad a aquellos que llaman humanos.

Porque no son humanos, son vampiros. Y como la raza humana necesita ser protegida, la de ellos también, por eso existe la Hermandad: hermanos no de sangre. Vampiros. Hombres encargados de terminar con la guerra que tantos siglos se ha estado llevando a cabo entre su raza y la de "los no-muertos".

Hoy será una noche más, y la Hermandad saldrá a trabajar, esperando exterminar unos cuantos enemigos, para así su raza pueda empezar a vivir en paz.

¿Cuántos "no-muertos" caerán esta noche? Pues, los Hermanos los contarán…

.

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Libre albedrío.

El maldito idiota había interferido nuevamente en el libre albedrío. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

El Hermano de cabellos azabaches se encontraba caminando por su habitación desde que había recibido el llamado de uno de sus Hermanos.

Nada más perfecto para antes de irse a dormir luego de una noche de trabajo. La noticia, que se le había sido comunicada poco después de las cinco de la madrugada, no había hecho más que empeorar el humor con el que había regresado de su cacería de enemigos: aquellos caza-vampiros sin alma ni corazón, pero que todavía andaban por la tierra en busca del exterminio de los vampiros. En conclusión, malditos bastardos al mando de un jefe con repugnante odio a la raza nocturna. Para llamarlos adecuadamente, estúpidos "no-muertos".

El Hermano dejó de caminar y miró el reloj de mediados del siglo XVIII que se encontraba en el gran salón de la mansión que habitaba la Hermandad. Las agujas visiblemente delicadas apuntaban hacia los números, mostrando la hora actual: las cinco y cuarenta.

Faltaban escasos minutos para el amanecer y sus Hermanos aún no llegaban. ¿Acaso aquel idiota que había estado insultado hace cuarenta minutos atrás les había pegado su idiotez y por eso querían morir calcinados cuando apareciera el sol?

No llegaban… debían apurarse…

-Señor – la conocida voz del mayordomo sonó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Era un hombre de cabello canoso que aparentaba unos sesenta años, cuando en realidad tenía unos cien. Su raza era así, una especie clase de sirvientes de vampiros que vivían aproximadamente unos trescientos años pero que, a diferencia de los vampiros, envejecían más rápido y no se alimentaban como ellos, sino que como humanos, además de ser capaces de salir a la luz del día.

-Si, Fritz – respondió aplacando la expresión de preocupación y "ganas de asesinar a aquel Hermano".

-El Hermano Itachi ha llamado, avisando que arribarán en unos pocos minutos. – eso lo tranquilizó más de lo que necesitaba. – Y que por el momento, vaya subiendo al despacho para una reunión.

-Gracias, Fritz – contestó antes de que el mayordomo hiciera reverencia y se retirara.

Volvió a mirar nuevamente el imponente reloj: las cinco y cuarenta y dos. Dejó que la vista paseara por el gran vestíbulo de la mansión victoriana, la cual contenía todos los lujos que cualquier vampiro –o humano – podía desear.

Emprendió su camino con paso firme hacia las escaleras de mármol, recubiertas por una alfombra de color borgoña la cual, en noches de mucha prisa, impedía que alguno de sus Hermanos cayese a causa de cualquier despiste… por no decir que esos Hermanos llevaban el nombre de Naruto y Kiba.

Tras llegar al último peldaño giró hacia la izquierda, internándose en el oscuro pasillo en donde estaban colgados aquellos cuadros de la época del Renacimiento. Sus pasos sobre la alfombra –que también recubría ese piso – se escuchaban apaciguados y sin prisa a la vez que seguía caminando sin observar las paredes adornadas. Giró nuevamente a la izquierda, viendo a poca distancia de él la luz que salía de las puertas del despacho.

Se detuvo a tres pasos de la entrada y observó su costoso reloj que mantenía en su muñeca izquierda: las cuatro y cuarenta seis. Bajó la mano y entró en la habitación para situarse en su acostumbrado lugar, al lado del sillón de tres cuerpos ubicado cerca de la ventana de la derecha. Paró la marcha y se cruzó de brazos para mirar sin emoción alguna el rostro de sus Hermanos, quienes se encontraban como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Vaya – dijo secamente – se han teletransportado justo antes del amanecer. ¿Han tenido una buena noche? – más sarcasmo en su voz, imposible.

-Ya calla, Sasuke – oyó la voz de Kakashi, el superior de los Hermanos, por no decir jefe. – Ya hemos regresado.

-Esta es la que… ¿cuarta vez? – preguntó sin prestar atención al Hermano de cabellos plateados y observando al idiota que había hecho otra vez de las suyas.

Su visión estaba solamente dirigida al vampiro de cabello castaño y dos tatuajes iguales de color rojo en ambas mejillas: Inuzuka Kiba.

El moreno formaba parte de la hermandad hace apenas unos cincuenta y dos años. Había llegado una noche lluviosa, junto a un pequeño perro al que había llamado Akamaru, anunciando la muerte de su padre. Al formar su progenitor parte de la Hermandad, y siendo él su único hijo varón, había sido puesta su fuerza y predisposición para proteger a los de su raza a prueba. Había dado excelentes resultados y demostró ser digno a ser llamado hijo de su padre y a formar parte de la Hermandad.

Pero todavía les aguardaban sorpresas. Cuando el pequeño animal con el que Kiba había llegado aquella noche murió, tras ser aceptado como mascota por parte de algunos mayordomos y sirvientas de la mansión durante unos diez años, el vampiro había confesado haber visto aquella pérdida en un sueño, veintidós años antes de conocer al animal.

Tras la revelación de su habilidad para ver el futuro, aunque fuera incierto, se lo empezó a ver extraño sin saber porque, hasta que Kakashi tuvo una reunión con él en donde la duda sobre su comportamiento fue aclarada: Kiba había soñado con las muertes de todos sus Hermanos pero no había dicho cuando ni donde serían; y mucho menos cómo. Él decía que no sabía el tiempo de cuando se llevarían a cabo, pero le creían ya que nunca mentía.

Pero el ser sincero no tenía nada que ver en que hiciera estupideces.

Ya tres veces había interferido en el futuro a causa de sus visiones, por lo que se le seguía advirtiendo que no lo hiciera más. Tenía que cumplir la regla del "Libre albedrío" aún si fuera capaz de evitar una catástrofe.

Y otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer. Esa noche había evitado una muerte.

-¿Acaso tienes aire en la cabeza, Kiba? – le preguntó incitándolo a contestar – Eres más idiota que Naruto.

-¡Oye! – replicó el aludido. Un vampiro rubio de ojos azules que formaba parte de la asociación desde hace sesenta años, la misma cantidad de tiempo que Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi. El rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sillón a un lado de Sasuke le miró molesto por su nombramiento en el tema. – No me metas a mí en esto, Sasuke.

-Cállate, Naruto. Nadie está hablando contigo. – le contestó volviendo la vista al moreno, quien no se había movido de al lado de la ventana. –Así que, Kiba, ¿cuándo terminará esto?

-Métete en tus asuntos, Uchiha – le espetó casi en un susurro.

-Es asunto de todos, Inuzuka – le reprendió con furia. ¿Qué no se arrepentía de su idiotez?

-Lo único de deberías hacer es agradecerme – le dijo entre dientes, conteniendo la furia que sentía contra su Hermano en ese momento.

-¿Agradecerte? Cómo si me importara la idiotez tuya de querer exponer a nuestra raza a lo humanos.

-Me estoy cansando de esto – habló finalmente alguien desde la ubicación al lado de la chimenea. Esa voz era inconfundible, y se mostraba aburrida del espectáculo - ¿Podrías poner orden, Kakashi? Te recuerdo que es tu trabajo.

-Lo sé, Gaara – contestó el hombre de cabello plateado – Pero esperaba que Itachi lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó el nombrado, que estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que Naruto – Tu eres el jefe aquí, yo solo soy el hermano de sangre de uno de ellos.

-Me pregunto si algún día aprenderás a ejercer el orden como es debido – dijo Gaara con total seriedad. Sasuke lo observó, con su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojeras características observaba la situación desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos agua marina nunca perdían detalle de nada, por lo que lo hacían un guerrero con excelentes reflejos en el campo de batalla.

-De acuerdo – habló Kakashi tras los argumentos de sus Hermanos – Dejemos claro esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Será rápido? – preguntó Naruto con un bostezo exagerado, característico de él – Quiero comer algo antes de acostarme. Tengo mucha hambre.

-Todo depende de Kiba – contestó el vampiro mayor desde su asiento, tras el escritorio. En eso le dirigió la mirada de su único ojo visible, el derecho, ya que el otro lo mantenía siempre oculto con una mascarilla que también ocultaba su boca. Nadie sabía el porqué y tampoco nunca se lo habían preguntado. – Dime, Hermano, ¿Entiendes el peligro en el que nos has puesto? El lugar estaba lleno de humanos, además de que estaba cerca el alba.

-Lo sé, Hermano – contestó Kiba con voz ronca – pero debía hacerlo. Era importante.

-Sabes que Nuestra Madre te lo ha prohibido rotundamente. No puedes desobedecerla – explicó Kakashi.

Nuestra Madre era el nombre con el que se la conocía a la creadora y protectora de su raza. Su cuerpo, al igual que su cara, se encontraba siempre oculto tras un largo vestido negro y una capucha que solo dejaba ver una mínima cantidad de cabello rubio. Aún así, nadie conocía su aspecto.

La mujer habitaba en otro plano superior al que ellos estaban. Un lugar al que sólo se podía acceder tras una invitación por parte de ella, la cual era pedida con una respetuosa oración hacia su persona.

Kiba había visitado el Otro Plano ya tres veces, y nunca había suplicado por la invitación. Nadie sabía que cosas habían pasado ya que él no hablaba luego de las visitas, pero todos sabían el remordimiento de sus acciones, aquellas que la mujer le debía de recordar.

Kiba había sacado barato los errores que había cometido. Apenas volvía con vergüenza de ser regañado – y tal vez abofeteado – cosa que el odiaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Otro vampiro podría nunca regresar a su hogar, no por nada la mujer era conocida por tener poca piedad con los demás. Naruto era uno de esos casos, después de todo el vampiro rubio tenía una maldición que acarrear de por vida, otorgada por ella.

-Lo sé – contestó Kiba mirándolo fijamente – Pero no podía dejar pasar aquello, era importante.

-Sí, ya lo has dicho – le recalcó Sasuke que seguía observándolo con molestia.

-Calla, Sasuke – le advirtió su hermano.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Naruto parándose del sillón y estirándose para desperezarse - ¿Podemos terminar con la reunión?

-Por favor – pidió Gaara alejándose unos pasos de la chimenea – Ha sido una larga noche, así que concuerdo con Naruto.

-Estaremos aquí hasta que Kiba lo diga – ordenó Kakashi.

-De acuerdo – resopló el moreno – No intervendré en el libre albedrío… Y consultaré las cosas con mis Hermanos.

-Mucho mejor – Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y les hizo una seña con la mano a los demás – Ya pueden retirarse, Hermanos.

-Gracias, al fin – sonrió ampliamente el vampiro rubio, mostrando sus blancos colmillos mientras los demás se retiraban del despacho – Oye, Kiba – llamó al muchacho que había avanzado más que los demás - ¿Vienes a comer conmigo?

-No puedo, Naruto – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca – Debo asearme antes de que Nuestra Madre me llame. Debo explicarle el porqué de la intervención de esta noche.

-Cierto – dijo el rubio tras una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, como si hubiera recordado algo importante – Ve a asearte entonces.

-Adiós – saludó antes de irse.

Sasuke era el último en abandonar la habitación pero el llamado de su superior lo detuvo. Al darse la vuelta vio como Kakashi se masajeaba los ojos en forma de cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke cuando éste lo miró.

-Como algunos vampiros tenemos habilidades especiales, tú deberás desarrollar una muy importante en vez de ser tan impulsivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aprende a escuchar Sasuke, y sobre todo – lo miró atentamente – a confiar.

-No entiendo lo que me dices, Kakashi.

-Eso es lo que digo. Analízalo – le contestó antes de salir y dejarlo solo en el despacho.

El vampiro de cabellos azabaches se quedó observando la puerta cerrada por donde había pasado Kakashi. Bajó la mirada tras un minuto de profundo silencio en el lugar y levantó su brazo derecho, el cual se arremangó para divisar la pálida piel llena de moretones y pinchazos de agujas.

-¿Por qué confiar? Si no tengo nada que confesar – se dijo tranquilamente – Nada malo sucede en mí.

De repente, una punzada de dolor profundo en su cabeza lo aturdió, desencadenando una terrible ola dolorosa por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta el gran espejo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Su imagen no era la misma, sus ojos habían dejado de ser negros para adquirir un color rojo.

Un ardor en el cuello le hizo llevar su mano allí. Cuanto más dolor sentía, más ira se iba acumulando en su persona.

De a poco empezaba a emerger aquel poder que ocultaba, podía sentir las emociones y pensamientos de todos los que se encontraban en la mansión. Su mente se conectaba a la de ellos y demasiadas voces juntas le hacían acrecentar su dolor de cabeza.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, la brillantez escasa del despacho le molestaba.

¡Maldición! El calmante que le permitía ocultar aquella desagradable otra mitad suya se había disuelto. Debía conseguir otra dosis antes de que la que estaba en su habitación se acabase por completo.

Se teletransportó con dificultad a su habitación, no podía permitir que alguno de sus Hermanos lo viese en ese estado.

Al aparecer en la alfombra de su cuarto, se dirigió al armario donde se encontraban sus ropas, tanto de combate como las de estar en casa, y armas. Rebuscó en una esquina y encontró su salvación: la aguja y la dopamina que siempre le ayudaba a inhibir aquel lado suyo que tanto aborrecía.

Se sacó rápidamente el cinturón y lo ajustó a su antebrazo derecho para que resaltasen las venas en aquel brazo tan magullado por tantas dosis durante todos esos años. Una vez hecho, calibró la aguja con la dosis y se la inyectó. Lentamente comenzó a sentir alivio en su cuello, el lugar donde tanto dolía siempre que los efectos de la dopamina comenzaban a desaparecer de su organismo.

Fue hacia el baño de su habitación y se deshizo de la aguja y el envase del tranquilizante en el tacho al lado del lavabo. Abrió la canilla de éste y se mojó el rostro para luego secarse con una toalla blanca y mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos estaban volviendo a su color original de a poco, solo había un pequeño rastro del rojo que había surgido antes.

Comenzó a sentirse cansado, sin dudas el efecto de su dosis estaba actuando rápido. Fue por eso que apagó la luz y salió del baño para dirigirse a su cama donde se sacó como pudo la ropa, quedándose sólo en bóxers.

Se acomodó en la cama sin molestarse en apagar la luz, la dopamina estaba funcionando a gran velocidad y su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido se recordó a sí mismo en que debía hacer una breve visita a la clínica de su especie.

Su otra mitad debía seguir en la oscuridad, nadie debía saberlo… ni siquiera sus Hermanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota: Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia y de haberme dejado un review, que la verdad me alegraron. n.n

Me tranquilizó saber que este nuevo fic fue bien recibido. :)

Ok, mejor les dejo leer el segundo capítulo, el cual estoy orgullosa de que me haya quedado largo, jeje. Espero que les guste...

Besos, y que anden bien n.n

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer: <span>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de la Saga "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra" perteneciente a J.R Ward, las ideas mías, sólo he sacado algunos aspectos de ella.

Pareja: SasuHinaKiba

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

-Vaya, has despertado temprano, Naruto.

El rubio, quien se encontraba inclinado delante del refrigerador abierto, alzó la cabeza para observar a la persona que le había hablado. En la puerta de la cocina se hallaba reposando justo debajo del dintel su buen amigo, Kiba.

-Tenía hambre, eso fue lo que me despertó – dijo el vampiro rubio sacando una fuente con sobras del pavo de la noche anterior y cerrando la puerta - ¿Quieres? – preguntó señalando lo que tenía en su mano.

-Claro. Estoy famélico – respondió con una gran sonrisa el moreno, acercándose para sentarse a un lado de la mesa de la gran cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue? – interrogó su Hermano mientras colocaba la fuente frente a él y le daba un tenedor para empezar con el "bocadillo".

-Como siempre – respondió haciendo una mueca – Los mismos regaños, y esta vez tres golpizas en mi adorado rostro. – se tocó las mejillas tatuadas. Un estallido de risa se oyó de parte de su amigo.

-¡¿Adorado rostro? – preguntó golpeando la mesa al compás de su risa – Me diviertes demasiado, Kiba.

-¡Oye! ¿Te burlas de mí? – arremetió con gritos el moreno.

-¿Deben hacer tanto alboroto desde temprano? – dijo una voz pausible.

Ambos vampiros que se encontraban en la mesa, giraron la cabeza para ver al dueño de aquella voz: Gaara.

El Hermano pelirrojo, quien estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro y una remera de algodón del mismo color, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en la entrada de la habitación.

-Gaara – le habló Naruto confundido tras dejar de reirse - ¿Ya estás vestido para salir?

-Faltan horas – agregó Kiba.

-Se me dio por cambiarme antes – respondió avanzando hacia la cafetera ya lista que seguramente algún sirviente debía de haber preparado más temprano para los Hermanos. Agarró una taza del estante que estaba por sobre su cabeza y se sirvió para luego irse a sentar frente a los otros dos presentes. – Es extraño verlos a esta hora. – dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

-Ya sabes…– sonrió Kiba alzando su tenedor.

-… hambre – continuó el rubio tomando de la fuente un trozo de carne. – Hablando de eso…– llevó el tenedor a su boca y comenzó a masticar, sin dar tiempo a tragar para hablar – ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde – respondió el pelirrojo dando otro sorbo.

-¡Qué temprano! Los demás en la casa no despertarán hasta dentro de tres horas. – explicó sorprendido Naruto – Ya de pensar eso me he aburrido.

-Vuelve a la cama entonces – le habló el moreno con una gran sonrisa – Y déjame el pavo a mi. – agregó abrazando sonriente el plato mientras lo acercaba para sí.

-Sigue soñando, Hermano. – le respondió robándole aquello que había tomado para dejarlo en el centro.

-Kiba – le llamó Gaara serenamente, a lo que el vampiro lo miró atentamente mientras masticaba un trozo enorme de carne - ¿En serio era importante?

El moreno tragó rápidamente y se quedó en silencio, ya sabía a lo que se refería su Hermano. Hablaba acerca de lo que había ocurrido esa misma madrugada.

-Cierto – dijo Naruto al comprender el tema que el pelirrojo había tocado. – Sasuke estaba furioso contigo

-No tenía derecho a eso. Ustedes no se enfadaron tanto como él – dijo con una mueca de fastidio el interrogado.

-Decías que era importante – continuó el vampiro pelirrojo, mirándolo sin expresión alguna - ¿Lo era en verdad?

-Supongo que sí – contestó dejando el tenedor a un lado y levantándose de su asiento – Depende de cómo aproveche él esa oportunidad – concluyó dejando la cocina.

-¿De quién hablaba? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño en señal de incomprensión.

-De seguro lo sabremos más adelante – dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

.

.

_-Que hermosa sorpresa encontrarme con un Hermano._

_Aquella voz, de similar sonido al de una serpiente, se escuchó demasiado cerca, a sus espaldas, como si el emisor estuviera hablando a su oído. Pero no era así._

_Volteó en busca de aquel locutor que se encontraba con él en ese pequeño y oscuro callejón donde había ido a parar tras la persecución y aniquilación de un enemigo. _

_-Sal de tu escondite y acabemos de una vez por todas con esto, desgraciado – le dijo a la oscuridad absorbente del lugar – Haré que te reúnas con aquel idiota que acabo de mandar al infierno._

_-Que cosas dices – respondió la voz en un siseo – No lo has mandado a otro lugar que no sea a mi, Hermano._

_-No me llames así, no tienes derecho. – el vampiro apretó fuertemente el puño, donde aún tenía aferrada la daga con la que había trabajado hace segundos en el difunto "no-muerto" – Sólo algunos pueden llamarme así, y tu definitivamente no lo eres. ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!_

_-¿En serio quieres que salga a enfrentarte? Mira que tras la muerte de ese sujeto me he hecho más fuerte._

_-Con que eres el jefe – concluyó el Hermano de cabellos azabaches comenzando a formar lentamente una media sonrisa – Será divertido matarte._

_-Respuesta equivocada – arremetió con tono de satisfacción la voz – Será divertido, pero no esa cosa…–_

Abrió los ojos. Otra vez el recuerdo de aquella noche…

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuello, donde antes de inyectarse y acostarse había dolido terriblemente. Ahora no, por suerte la dopamina lo había tranquilizado.

Unos débiles golpes en la madera de la puerta lo hicieron concentrarse en el presente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de sonido y esperó a que alguien hablara.

-¿Estás despierto, Sasuke? – era la voz de su hermano de sangre, Itachi.

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo? – contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya son casi las siete, en breve estará el almuerzo.

-Comprendo, iré – respondió.

Tras una contestación de su hermano y su retirada decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño, fue ahí donde se vio al espejo, su apariencia era completamente normal. Vio hacia la ducha y caminó para abrir el grifo y así tomarse un baño que lo limpiara y relajara antes de la comida.

Volvió a recordar las palabras de Itachi. ¿En realidad eran las siete de la tarde? Nunca había dormido más de doce horas, a excepción de esos días en los que su otra mitad quería emerger, pero nunca tanto como esa cantidad.

El agua que caía, se reguló, por lo que se sacó la única prenda que tenía y entró bajo la cascada. Las gotas tocaban su cuerpo y poco a poco su contacto lo iban despertando más. Giró en busca del jabón y estiró el brazo para agarrarlo, en eso vio una marca en su antebrazo.

Cierto, lo habían herido en esa madrugada mientras estaba asesinado enemigos, o mejor dicho, trabajando al deshacerse de la basura.

Tras todo el acontecimiento que llevó el estúpido acto del Inuzuka y luego su propio episodio, se había olvidado de que había sido herido y, por lo tanto, de limpiar la herida. Lo bueno era que no tenía que hacerse problema ya que no se infectaría, gracias al ser un vampiro.

Lo bueno de su especie era que no adquirían infecciones y otras enfermedades graves, además de que al ser heridos, su organismo funcionaba a gran velocidad para recuperarse, haciendo que el tiempo de regeneración sea muy rápido.

Limpió sin necesidad la herida y tras eso siguió con su cuerpo. Al enjuagarse y lavar su cabello, cerró la llave de la ducha y prosiguió a secarse para así bajar a cenar.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse ya con la ropa de caza, después de todo, sólo habría una hora disponible entre la cena y el momento de salir a ejercer su deber. No perdería tiempo, en vez de utilizar ese momento para cambiarse, le sería útil el dirigirse al Hospital para conseguir nuevas dosis de su dopamina.

Abrió las grandes puertas de algarrobo y buscó sus pantalones de cuero negro – uno de los tantos que tenía – y su remera del mismo color. Al cambiarse, tomó las botas de combate que estaban a un lado y se las colocó, tardando menos de un minuto para concluir el atarlas. Antes de salir, tomó su chaqueta preferida de cuero y, abrigándose con ella, cerró las puertas.

Listo, era momento de cenar.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a su destino en menos de un minuto tras transportarse desde el comedor de la gran mansión, hogar suyo y de sus hermanos desde hace más de medio siglo.

Antes de salir había dicho que necesitaba algún trago bien fuerte en cualquier bar. Claro que también debió persuadir a Naruto diciendo que quería ir solo luego de los intentos fallidos por parte del rubio para acompañarlo.

Ya irían a tomar algo juntos luego de esa noche, antes de que regresasen a su casa a causa de la salida del sol, el cual anunciaría que su "día" acababa, y el de los humanos recién comenzaba.

Avanzó los tres pasos que lo llevaban a la entrada del establecimiento, donde no pudo avanzar más ya que una puerta de hierro se erguía frente a él, como protección a los de su especie que estuviesen ahí dentro. Levantó el rostro y lo vio, el pequeño artefacto situado a la derecha. Poseía una titilante luz roja que daba a entender de que no perdía imagen alguna del exterior. Acercó su rostro a la cámara y esperó a que le hablaran desde el intercomunicador debajo de ésta.

-¡S-señor Uchiha! – una voz masculina sonó intimidada. Al parecer seguía causando miedo en algunas personas, y no era para más, si hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de que su aura era un poco más oscura que la de los demás Hermanos.

-Busco a tu jefe – contestó sin rodeos.

-Ya le aviso, espérelo donde siempre – tras la contestación, la puerta imponente frente a él se abrió lentamente, haciendo que accediese a la pequeña antesala donde, tras traspasar otra puerta, esa vez una de vidrio automática, pudiese llegar al interior del lugar.

Blanco como cualquier hospital, no aparentaba haber sido edificado para otra raza. Cualquier humano que hubiera asistido allí no se habría dado cuenta de la diferencia. Negros sillones y sillas se situaban a los lados, en las paredes, donde había dos camillas esperando en caso de emergencia. El lugar no se mantenía en total calma. Voces se podían oír en las otras habitaciones, acompañadas del ruido acompasado de pasos de las enfermeras que pasaban apresuradamente frente a él, esquivando su mirada algunas, devorándolo con la misma otras.

Era claro que lo observasen, después de todo era un vampiro de élite, de buena apariencia y, aunque nadie lo sabía ya que era un secreto su identidad, era un miembro de la Hermandad. Las mujeres de ambas razas no podían resistirse a él, por lo que no dudaban en tirársele encima en busca de atención. También estaban aquellas que se mantenían alejadas, pero no por temerle, sino por el hecho de no saber como dar el primer paso.

Para él, hicieran lo que hicieran, sería lo mismo. No les prestaría atención alguna. Las mujeres para él en ese momento de su vida no eran nada más que satisfacción de una noche cuando había pasado tiempo desde que había calmado sus impulsos.

Continuó caminando omitiendo todos los tipos de miradas fugaces y no-disimuladas, nada de eso le importaba, mucho menos cuando había ido al establecimiento para algo en específico.

Tras pasar por el mostrador denominado como recepción, en donde se encontraba el enfermero que le había permitido entrar, giró hacia la derecha, internándose en el gran corredor. Pero su recorrido no duró mucho, al contrario, éste finalizaba en la primera puerta a su izquierda. Al observar el interior, vio como la camilla lo esperaba, por lo que avanzó y se sentó en la misma, esperando a que la persona que buscaba llegase.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que el sonido de unos pasos retumbara en sus oídos, y ahí lo vio. Pasando por la puerta, con una bata blanca, venía el hombre de cabellos largos y blancos a su encuentro. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que le hizo imaginar a Sasuke que debía de haber visto una pollera levantarse en el camino. Sí, ese hombre era un pervertido, por eso fue que seguramente fundó un hospital, para estar rodeado de mujeres vestidas en cortos trajes blancos de enfermera.

Como era conocido por toda la especie, el doctor Jiraiya, era un pervertido, pero aún así, un médico excepcional. Nunca se le escapaba un detalle, siempre predispuesto y dedicado a su trabajo. El mejor de todos, quien en ochocientos años de profesión, nadie había perdido la vida, no por medio de sus manos.

No sólo era todo aquello, sino que también un buen confidente. Era la única persona que sabía su secreto, y quien hace años, a pesar de inseguridades y miedo a traicionar a cualquier otro, no había dicho nada a nadie.

¿Hacía falta decir también acerca de los rumores acerca de él? ¿Esos que decían que había llevado relación con ambos lados?: tanto con la Madre de los Vampiros como con el líder de los "no-muertos".

-Mi querido Hermano – dijo Jiraiya cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él - ¿Tan rápido te has acabado las dosis que te di el mes pasado?

-No me llames así – respondió secamente – Nadie debe saber que soy un Hermano, ni siquiera tu. Es una orden de… –

-Lo sé, no te preocupes – señaló con su pulgar la puerta ubicada tras él – recuerda que me hiciste insonorizarla en caso de que te viniera un ataque.

-Dame otra dosis – cambió de tema el vampiro de cabellos azabaches – Y que sea doble esta vez.

-Primero extraeré una muestra de tu sangre. Quiero saber porque te ha durado tan poco – comentó mientras se sentaba en una silla al frente de la camilla. – Muestra ese asqueroso brazo.

-Asqueroso tu trasero – refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se sacaba la campera y arremangaba su remera de mangas largas.

-Como si lo hubieras visto.

-Ya quisieras.

-¿Por ti? – habló divertidamente el doctor – No, gracias. Para eso tengo enfermeras cerca.

-Eres un pervertido.

-No digas eso, bastante que mi ahijado me lo dice todo el tiempo.

-Y tiene razón – contestó extendiendo el brazo – Después de todo Naruto también sabe razonar.

Su comentario fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación. Sólo una sonrisa por parte del médico fue lo que hizo que su rostro, antes mostrando una mueca, se tranquilizara. Era evidente su sentir, y junto a ello su pensamiento. Aquel hombre estaba orgulloso de su ahijado, no sólo por pertenecer a la Hermandad en donde sólo unos pocos entraban, sino que también por ser una persona buena que a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida había logrado crecer para bien, convirtiéndose en un joven en busca de paz y justicia, uno que seguía con la frente bien en alto los pasos de su padre, el cual extrañaba de sobremanera.

Jiraiya no era su pariente de sangre. Era un conocido de su padre, Uzumaki Minato, antiguo integrante de la Hermandad en la cual se encontraba ahora su hijo. Minato y Jiraiya se habían conocido por casualidad hacía varias décadas mientras visitaban el Otro Plano con el mismo motivo, hablar con la presencia superior de todos ellos, la madre de su raza.

Nadie sabía el porque Jiraiya había ido ese día, pero como pocos rumores circulaban, se decía que era para informar acerca de los planes del enemigo con el cual también tenía relación. Todo era un misterio, siempre que se le pedía información sobre lo que sucedía él no hacía más evitar el tema y decir que tenía que acudir a algún otro lado.

Sasuke nunca le había preguntado nada, sabía que si tenía un secreto no lo diría tan fácilmente. Todos quieren ocultar algo así que, ¿Por qué obligar a uno a revelar lo que se quiere permanecer oculto?

En cuanto a Minato, según Kakashi había ido a informar sobre una masacre de vampiros – civiles – por parte de los "no-muertos". Había sido una catástrofe y en consecuencia la sociedad estaba aterrada de salir a las calles nocturnas. La mujer había recibido con profundo dolor la noticia de que su gente, así como hijos que eran todos los de la especie, hubieran sido atacados. Tras días de pesar, fue ella quien decidió dar una determinación a la Hermandad: ya no atacarían a los enemigos que fueran sospechosos, y menos a aquellos que hubiesen cometido alguna muerte, al contrario, vieran a alguno de ellos, aunque no supusieran peligro, debían ser asesinados, y así se evitaría que más vidas de inocentes civiles corrieran peligro.

Fue a partir de esa visita que Jiraiya y Minato se habían vuelto amigos, con un encuentro no predeterminado. Otras veces también se encontraban, tanto en la ciudad como en el Otro Plano, donde un día Minato conoció a la que sería su esposa: Kushina.

Ella era una muchacha joven y hermosa con un característico cabello rojizo que resaltaba su presencia sea donde estuviese en el Otro Plano, donde todo era de color blanco, ninguna tonalidad más que esa monocromática particularidad. Sólo resaltaban los distintos tonos de cabellos de las sacerdotisas y demás mujeres que habitaban en el lugar.

Sólo mujeres podían habitar allí, y no cualquiera, sino aquellas que nacían ahí y se criaban para mantener el equilibrio de poder de Su Madre. No sólo eran eso, sino que ellas eran la fuente de alimento de los integrantes de la Hermandad, y de quienes descendían ellos.

Todos los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre, como toda fábula y ficción pintaba en cuanto a ellos, pero las mismas desvirtuaban la historia para implantar terror a aquella especie de la cual los humanos no se percataban que habitaban con ellos. Ellos no salían por la noche en busca de víctimas a las que hincar sus colmillos y succionar hasta dejar secas. Era todo una mentira. Ni siquiera se alimentaban de humanos, sólo de sus mismos iguales, y no era todas las noches y hasta la última gota. La alimentación de sangre podía darse hasta tres veces al mes, no más, y como las células de su especie se reproducían más rápido de lo normal, al día siguiente la persona de la cual uno había tomado ya se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Los vampiros también podían vivir a alimentos comunes, por lo que todos desayunaban, almorzaban, merendaban y cenaban, pero como los nutrientes no les ayudaban a estar en su completa fortaleza, era por eso que cada tanto ingerían sangre.

Cada vampiro tenía un compañero a lo largo de su existencia, la cual se extendía hasta los dos mil años. Sí, otro mito que la gente se sentiría desilusionada de saber que era mentira: ellos no eran inmortales. Nacían, crecían, se enamoraban, se casaban, tenían descendencia, y luego morían. Eran personas normales, solo que a su modo.

Cuando uno de ellos se enamoraba sabía que luego no podría vivir sin la compañía de su amada, u amado, porque ellos sentían; el amor para ellos también existía. Al encontrar a su "persona" ya no bebían sangre de otro lado que no sea de sus venas, era algo recíproco, algo mutuo. Lo que era de ellos, pertenecía a su pareja, no a otros.

Quienes integraban la Hermandad bebían la sangre de las mujeres del Otro Plano, llamadas las Elegidas. Una sangre pura que les permitía adquirir más fuerzas que de las mujeres comunes de su especie. Sólo eran fuente de alimento, nada más que eso, pero algún que otro Hermano podía sucumbir ante la belleza de alguna. Eso pasó con Minato, que nunca antes había visto a la Elegida de cabellos rojizos hasta que visitó su hogar. Nunca creyó que se enamoraría, y mucho menos que con ella tendrían un hijo.

Con autorización de la Madre, fueron a vivir al plano terrestre, donde se casaron y vivieron felices varias décadas. Cuando el único descendiente de los Uzumaki, Naruto tenía la edad de sesenta años, su padre fue asesinado en una pelea contra el enemigo. Algo difícil de creer al ser Minato uno de los Hermanos más fuertes y poderosos. Fue tras ese trágico momento en que su hijo, siendo poco mayor a un adolescente, consoló a su madre, brindando su apoyo incondicional y prometiéndole que no dejaría que algo terrible le sucediera.

Con temor de que su madre no pudiera soportar vivir sin su padre, decidió que la mejor opción sería que volviese al Otro Plano, donde estaría protegida. Fue inmediatamente después de eso que Naruto se unió a la Hermandad, tomando el lugar de su padre a la vez que recibía el apoyo incondicional de su padrino, Jiraiya.

-¿Se ha estado portando bien? – preguntó el doctor buscando un trozo pequeño de algodón.

-Sí, parecerá idiota a veces, pero es muy predispuesto – respondió observando su brazo magullado.

-Me alegro por eso – escuchó la voz del hombre en tono nostálgico – Su padre debe de sentirse orgulloso, donde quiera que esté. – denotó melancolía en la voz.

No contestó, el escuchar la palabra "padre" seguida de "orgullo" le hacía rememorar malos entendidos con el suyo, recuerdos que eran mejor dejar atrás, junto con la muerte de él y de su madre. En ese mundo sólo eran su hermano y él, viviendo a favor de la sociedad, para protegerles a cambio de nada. Una nueva vida, lejos de los malentendidos que sufrieron ambos antes de ser aceptados en la Hermandad sin tener alguna relación anterior con ella, mucho menos sanguínea.

-Pincha de una vez – le ordenó al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el mayor no progresaba con su trabajo. Sólo seguía buscando el algodón.

-No tengo los instrumentos aquí – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa – Iré a buscarlos.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – dijo interrumpiendo el intento de levantarse del hombre, que se lo quedó observando. – Haces que pierda mi tiempo, el cual es limitado.

-Que humor que trajiste – le remató el otro – ¿Olvidaste la amabilidad en tu casa?

-No, la olvidé en la cuna cuando nací. Apúrate.

-Bien, ya regreso – Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento y dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y se detuvo bajo su marco para girar a hablarle – Aprende a ser más amable, Sasuke. Tu tosquedad saca de quicio a veces.

Se quedó solo una vez desapareciera tras la puerta y la cerrara. ¿Qué le importaba como era su actitud? Ni que tuviera que ser una persona agradable.

Esperó varios minutos y el doctor no volvía, cosa que esperaba que hubiera sido a causa de una emergencia y no por una falda traviesa. Miró el reloj de la pared, tenía que volver a la mansión para encontrarse con sus Hermanos y allí partir hacia las calles de Tokio. Por esa razón es que decidió dejar de esperar y se bajó la manga para así ponerse su chaqueta. Esperar era en vano…

Realizó un primer paso en dirección hacia la puerta cuando ésta sonó con tres tímidos toques en su madera. Ese no debía de ser el doctor, no ya que él entraría directamente, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que habría mandado a otra persona.

-Sí – accedió a que la persona en el otro lado dejase de esperar para poder entrar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, lentamente, pudo observar como una pequeña mano de color parecida a la piel de él asomaba los dedos para empujarla.

Unos ojos del color de la perla le vieron fijamente para segundos después observar el suelo tímidamente. La muchacha que los poseía era de estatura mediana; tenía el cabello de color negro azulado atado en una cuidada coleta tras su cabeza, haciendo que le llegara aproximadamente a la mitad de la espalda. Vestía a su vez el uniforme blanco del hospital, pero no era como el de las otras enfermeras, el suyo era un poco más largo hasta las rodillas. En sus manos traía los instrumentos y un pequeño bolso de color negro.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia con grácil elegancia, dándole a conocer su descendencia de una familia educada y de clase alta. Algo raro en una enfermera… Si tenía dinero, ¿para que el trabajo?

-¿S-señor Uchiha? – preguntó ella tras elevarse de su saludo cordial y mirarlo a los ojos. Era una mirada que le parecía extraña, con sólo verla podía darse cuenta de lo que ella era. Parecía llevar un dolor en su alma, quizás soledad.

Quizás había una cuestión ahí, una en la que tenían algo en común, algo que trascendía los límites entre especies y eclipsaba los diferentes estratos sociales y los unía aunque ella lo habría negado.

Estaba sola, y no en la misma forma en que lo estaba él, sino que mucho más.

Sus sentimientos estaban rodeados por el vacío de desconexión de alguien separado de su tribu. Viviendo entre otros, pero esencialmente separado de todo. Un ermitaño, un paria, alguien que ha sido expulsado.

No conocía los motivos, pero estaba jodidamente seguro de que la vida era así para ella.

A pesar de que él se sentía igual a ella por momentos tras sus ataques, sabía que él no estaba tan mal. Él tenía a sus hermanos, ella no tenía nada. Lo sabía muy bien, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos.

Aún con todo lo que podía descifrar de ella, le llamaba la atención. Una chica tan pura y angelical, de buena familia y educación, trabajando en un hospital y con un cansancio en el alma.

Los segundos de silencio parecían incomodarle a ella, viendo como en sus mejillas aparecía un sonrojo pudo saber que la estaba intimidando con su observación. Giró el rostro y miró la camilla para encaminarse a ella y sentarse.

-¿Es usted el s-señor Uchiha? – volvió a inquirir con un leve tartamudeo de nerviosismo.

-Sí, lo soy – contestó con total seriedad sin volver a verla – ¿Dónde fue el doctor?

-Ha tenido una emergencia – explicó desde su lugar. Su voz era muy dulce – M-me ha mandado a atenderlo.

-Entonces camina y apúrate – le ordenó – Debo irme y no puedo perder el tiempo.

-L-lo siento – se disculpó ella.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y, tras eso, el de unos pasos acercarse. Aún sin elevar la vista podía sentir los movimientos que realizaba, cada uno de ellos y sin problema alguno. Era un Hermano después de todo…

Oyó la silla frente a él deslizarse, seguido por la aparición de las piernas femeninas ubicándose a su vista. A pesar de taparlas hasta la mitad con ese uniforme podía decirse de ellas que no se veían tan mal.

-A-acérqueme su brazo, por favor – dijo ella.

Levantó la vista y volvió a posarse en sus perlas, haciendo que el sonrojo que antes se había apaciguado volviese a emerger en ella. Deslizó su mirada hacia la placa que se posaba en la parte izquierda del blanco ropaje, ahí figuraba su nombre: Hyuuga Hinata.

No prestó atención cuando le extendió el brazo por lo que tampoco supo cual de ellos fue. Una expresión de asombro y dolor salió de la boca de la fémina, haciendo que la mirase nuevamente al rostro.

-Su brazo, ¿No le duele? – preguntó preocupada.

Rápidamente miró a lo que ella se había alarmado, le había dado el brazo en el que siempre se inyectaba la dopamina, cualquiera se asustaría de verlo, todo magullado y al borde de parecer infectado. Negó a su pregunta afirmando que estaba bien, que no era nada, pero la expresión de ella no cambió.

-¿Alguna vez oyó hablar de la sepsis? – le preguntó acariciando con delicadeza la parte afectada. El toque le hizo una pequeña cosquilla electrizante que le molestó.

-¿Una banda de música alternativa? – sonrió socarronamente para desviarla del tema, no quería empezar a escuchar una definición médica.

-Sepsis, como en una infección de la sangre. – le explicó no prestando atención a su comentario. –Tendrá q-que hacerse algún examen, señ…–

-Para eso está usted aquí, señorita Hyuuga – le interrumpió borrando la sonrisa y adquiriendo una máscara de frialdad al decir una mentira – Así que puede dejar de hablar y ponerse a trabajar.

Ella sólo pudo asentir avergonzada ante su crítica. Por eso fue que le pidió su otro brazo ya que ese no se encontraba en condiciones de ser nuevamente pinchado. Una vez extraída la muestra, él se levantó y colocó su chaqueta para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

-E-el doctor le manda esto – explicó extendiéndole el bolso que había traído al comienzo.

-¿Lo has visto? – inquirió arrebatándoselo de la mano, a lo que ella negó rápidamente –Bien.

Volvió a girarse para definitivamente marcharse, ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

-C-cuídese – dijo ella cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de la habitación – Sé q-que no me incumbe, p-pero cuídese el brazo. Puedo darle unas pomadas…–

-No hace falta – contestó, aún sin verla – Sé cuidarme solo.

Dejó definitivamente la habitación y continuó su camino hacia la salida del hospital. No prestó atención a las llamadas de las mujeres y mucho menos al saludo nervioso del recepcionista. Sólo siguió de largo, saliendo de las puertas e internándose a la noche, donde desapareció en una rápida teletransportación.

No hacía falta que una desconocida se preocupara por él, y mucho menos cuando ni él mismo lo hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**E**spero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Quiero agradecerle a quienes comentaron el capi anterior, también a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos y aquienes lo pusieron en alerta.

**M**uchas gracias por leer **n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos n.n

Por fin he terminado de escribir esta conti que me costó bastante (por falta de tiempo, ganas; algunos exámenes y otra conti... xD)

Espero que este capítulo les guste...

Gracias por haber leído los anteriores y también por haberse tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, me alegra leerlo y ver que les está gustando esta loca idea n.n

Besos, y espero que anden bien.

Desde ya, gracias por leer; y perdón por la demora :)

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de la Saga "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra" perteneciente a J.R Ward, las ideas mías, sólo he sacado algunos aspectos de ella.

Pareja: SasuHinaKiba

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

Inmediatamente él dejó la habitación, se sintió frustrada. Aquella persona no quería su ayuda, ni la de nadie al parecer. Era como si hubiera ido a buscar el contenido de aquel bolso que el doctor Jiraiya le había encomendado darle cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo.

Haber estado con aquel individuo le había resultado incómodo. Ver como sus ojos –oscuros y sin brillo alguno – no dejaban de posarse sobre ella, como si le estuvieran leyendo, le hacía temer. Se sentía vulnerable, capaz de ser presa fácil de cualquier cosa, una persona débil.

Su mente se llenó con la imagen del brazo de él. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Cuántas veces debía de haberse inyectado? ¿Se había vuelto adicto a la dopamina? Sí, la curiosidad le había ganado y por eso había visto lo que el bolso contenía dentro. Luego de que el doctor le hubiera dado el encargo no tardó ni un segundo más en verlo.

La dopamina era una droga para inhibir. ¿Para qué tipo de problema le era útil a él?...

El ruido proveniente de su muñeca izquierda le hizo volver a la realidad. Observó el aparato y vio como éste anunciaba la medianoche. Hacía cuatro horas que había empezado su turno en la guardia y no se había detenido a descansar en ningún momento.

Para nada era ella una adicta al trabajo, aunque si le era de suma importancia el mismo. No, ese día no estaba empeñada a trabajar sin cesar por algún otro motivo que no fuera para despejarse. Había tenido un día difícil, por eso mismo es que sentía que debía despejar la mente y no quedarse varada en aquel suceso con el que había soñado y pensado a toda hora.

Habían pasado alrededor de diecisiete horas desde que su turno anterior había finalizado, y con eso, su retorno a su hogar. Nunca pensó que lo que sería el habitual camino, que recorría siempre que debía trabajar, sería una pesadilla.

Unos hombres se habían interpuesto en su avance por la calle en la que pasados veinte minutos más podría haberse calcinado por la próxima salida del sol. Eran personas extrañas, estaba segura que no eran humanos, pero tampoco parecían ser de su especie. Aquellos pálidos hombres con cuchillos en las manos, amenazándola y a punto de cortarla…

¿Cómo no agradecer a aquel hombre que salió en su defensa cuando creía que todo estaba perdido? Había sido un enviado para ayudarla, para dejarle seguir viviendo. Su aspecto era lo único que podría recordar sin remordimientos de esa noche, el aspecto de su salvador, de quien le permitió continuar con su vida y terminó con la de sus atacantes.

El momento de la matanza fue horrible. A pesar de haber estado feliz de seguir respirando la imagen del espectáculo que le brindaban sus ojos le daba ganas de gritar. El hombre no sólo se había encargado de golpear a los otros sino que también los había asesinado y luego incinerado sus cuerpos.

"_No te preocupes",_ le había dicho él una vez acabado y acercado a ella. Con un suave toque en sus mejillas le permitió ver su mirada, al principio aterradora, luego amigable. Fue con una sonrisa que él continuó tranquilizándola hasta que su rostro se tornó en alerta. _"Debo irme, ten más cuidado la próxima. No todo es seguro."_

-Me hubiera encantado agradecerle – dijo por lo bajo. Su mano derecha se cerró en un suave puño y se situó sobre su corazón – ¿Q-qué… qué hubiera sido de mi hermana si él no me hubiera ayudado?

Un remordimiento se situó en todo su ser. Pensar que estuvo a escasos segundos de perder la vida y así dejar sola en el mundo a su única hermana, el familiar que le quedaba. Ella era su responsabilidad, no podía dejar por su cuenta a una persona que en esos momentos no se encontraba bien…

Respiró profundamente para que el aire llegara a su cerebro y pulmones. Junto a su acción cerró los ojos y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, era hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado. Respiraba, su corazón latía, la sangre corría por sus venas, todo eso significaba que estaba con vida. Estaba a salvo…

Detuvo el movimiento de su cabeza y abrió los ojos, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo por lo que comenzó a recoger los instrumentos con los que había realizado la extracción de sangre minutos atrás. De su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño papel adhesivo y, con el marcador que estaba sobre el escritorio, escribió el nombre de la persona a la cual le pertenecía el oscuro líquido rojo contenido en un tubo de ensayo. Una vez finalizada su tarea salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta; fue luego de dos pasos que una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse y voltear a ver. Su amiga y compañera de trabajo de cabellos morenos recogidos en dos pequeños rodetes fue quien se encontraba detrás suyo con una cara de alivio.

-Tenten – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al llamado que la muchacha le había dado anteriormente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella exaltada – Deberías haberte quedado en casa descansando. Lo que te sucedió no es para estar hoy trabajando.

No era necesario preguntar su actuar apresurado, sabía exactamente de que hablaba. Fue por eso que no necesitó más que una sonrisa para contestar.

-Gracias por cuidarme – expresó con un pequeño sonrojo – De verdad te lo agradezco, Tenten, pero…–

-Pero nada, Hyuuga Hinata – le replicó en su interrupción. Su amiga había elevado ambos brazos para así cruzarlos delante de su pecho, mostrando reprimenda – Sabes cuanto te quiero y odiaría profundamente que algo así te sucediera – le explicó en tono dulce, dejando detrás los rastros de severidad que iba a emplear – Deberías haberte tomado el día, descansar y… evitar ese camino. ¡¿Qué tal si esos desgraciados están esperándote otra vez?

-¡T-tenten! – reaccionó nerviosa al grito que la morena había dado con información suficiente para que curiosos quisieran saber la historia completa. – N-no lo grites, por favor.

-Hinata… –

-N-no puedo descuidar mi trabajo – comenzó a explicar a la vez que bajó la mirada tristemente – S-sabes que estoy sola, sólo yo puedo mantenernos a mi hermana y a mi.

-No quiero que corras otra vez peligro, Hinata. Y sabes que no digo esto sólo porque las calles no sean seguras, sabes que hablo de… _eso_. – habló lentamente Tenten aflojando el cruce de sus brazos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y si esos hombres están esperándote? – cuestionó preocupada la muchacha. Tras la pregunta de ella un sobresalto se produjo en Hinata, el recuerdo de la madrugada anterior se apoderó de su mente. Sus atacantes no estarían esperándola, ni siquiera estaban en ese mundo, sólo eran cenizas. No podría contarle eso a su amiga…

-No lo estarán, no te preocupes – intentó aparentar tranquila al regalarle una sonrisa a la morena.

La chica no dijo más nada, sólo suspiró como resignándose a tratar de persuadirla. Y era verdad, nada le haría irse a su casa y mucho menos tomarse una licencia. En eso vio como la cabeza de Tenten se ladeó y sus ojos lanzaron una intrigada mirada hacia las manos de ella, los mismos que luego se ensancharon como platos y acompañaron en forma a su boca que se abrió con sorpresa bastaste notoria. De la misma no salió palabra ni sonido alguno por lo que sólo podía señalar muda pero eufóricamente hacia las manos de su amiga.

Bajó la vista en busca de lo que había causado gran impresión a la chica y se encontró con el tubo de ensayo en el que había vertido la muestra de sangre del paciente Uchiha. ¿Por qué Tenten estaba reaccionando extraño? Sólo era sangre que debía llevar al laboratorio donde estaban las demás muestras de pacientes, las mismas que el doctor Jiraiya se encargaría de mirar al ser el único habilitado para eso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – reaccionó finalmente la muchacha – ¡No puedo creerlo! – volvió a repetir en tono demasiado alto con el cual algunas enfermeras que estaban cerca giraron a verlas.

-Tenten – le llamó Hinata – Silencio, es un hospital – no podía permitir que los pacientes y demás integrantes del equipo médico se sintieran ofendidos – P-por favor.

-Hinata –se acercó precipitadamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que ella se asustara del repentino movimiento – ¿Es lo que pienso que es? – inquirió por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera leyendo el rostro de la enfermera de ojos perlados.

-E-es una muestra de sangre – respondió confusa.

-¡¿Acaso no ves el nombre que tiene escrito? – gritó alocadamente la de los rodetes, sonriente, haciendo que nuevamente todas las miradas se centraran en ellas.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí, señoritas? – una voz proveniente de la espalda de Hinata las sorprendió, ocasionando un respingo en ambas antes de percatarse a quien pertenecía la misma. Cuando voltearon a ver pudieron divisar a su jefe y dueño de la clínica, el doctor Jiraiya. – Saben que esto es un hospital, ¿no?

El silencio que vivieron las dos se interrumpía por pequeñas risillas de sus compañeras a la distancia. La autoridad máxima era la de ese hombre, el mismo que a pesar de ser amigable y a veces parecer infantil, poseía una severidad que se hacía notar cuando actuaba seriamente.

Tragó fuerte, su amiga sin dudas había llamado la atención de más de uno con su escena de emoción, y todo por una simple muestra de sangre. Pero todo quedó inconcluso cuando el rostro del doctor cambió radicalmente al verla nuevamente a ella.

-¿Hinata? – dirigió la mirada plenamente hacia ella con la pregunta – ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que podías tomarte unos días de descanso, por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije, doctor – intervino TenTen cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, demostrando hazaña. – Una persona no debería venir a trabajar tras tan grande trauma, ¿No lo cree? – lo vio con una sonrisa, pero automáticamente se vio acobardada al encontrarse con los ojos de su jefe, la miraba con reproche.

-Señorita, TenTen, ¿No crees que debería dejarse de gritar en un hospital y ponerse a trabajar? Sus gritos me trajeron hasta aquí. – apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la enfermera y sonrió – Y estaba a tres pasillos de aquí.

La morena se avergonzó y bajó su cabeza junto a la pronunciación de una disculpa. Hinata, por su parte, se mantuvo callada y con gran quietud, no quería que el hombre se enojara con ella.

-Lo siento, doctor Jiraiya. – dijo la muchacha de los rodetes – No sucederá otra vez.

-Lo sé. – contestó él – Sé que _no_ deberá suceder otra vez. En cuanto a usted, señorita Hyuuga Hinata – la miró, haciéndole pegar un respingo. Ahora vendría su sermón – ¿Ha hecho lo que le pedí?

-S-sí, doctor – contestó aliviada al percatarse de que se refería a la extracción de sangre. Tome – le extendió el pequeño frasco que tenía entre sus manos.

-Perfecto, gracias – contestó Jiraiya al aceptar la muestra. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez más seriamente – En cuanto a lo que le di, ¿Lo ha visto? – hablaba acerca de la dopamina. El hombre le había dicho que no lo hiciera pero ella lo desobedeció. Debía mentirle, pero era muy haciéndolo.

-N-no, doctor. – contestó haciendo el esfuerzo, con probar no diciendo la verdad no perdía nada. – E-el paciente lo tomó antes de r-retirarse – tercera vez que tartamudeaba en su contestación, seguramente él se daría cuenta de que mentía – No lo he visto, sólo he hecho lo que me p-pidió – y el cuarto tartamudeo apareció, perfecto.

-Bien – oyó decir al hombre – Mejor así. Señorita TentTen – se dirigió a su amiga al cambiar simplemente de tema, al parecer le había creído – La señora de la habitación dos necesita una vía intravenosa, ¿Puede dársela? – al asentimiento y retirada de la morena, volvió con Hinata – Y usted, señorita – estiró una de sus manos hacia la placa de identificación en su traje blanco para darle unos golpecitos – Se saca todo esto y se me va para su casa.

-P-pero, doc…– intentó reprocharle, pero él no le dejó.

-Pero nada, regrese mañana.

No hubo más diálogo. El hombre se retiró, dejándola en medio del pasillo. Al parecer debía irse a su casa después de todo.

.

.

.

.

Era extraño abrir la puerta de su casa minutos antes de la una de la madrugada. En ese momento siempre se encontraba visitando las habitaciones de los pacientes para comenzar con su rutina.

Una vez hubiera entrado, dejó las llaves en el mueble que estaba a un lado, pero no avanzó, se quedó observando el gran cuadro familiar que se cernía sobre éste en la pared. Era una linda imagen, ella y su hermana, ambas en brazos de sus padres. Había pasado mucho tiempo, podía notarse ya que ella todavía lucía como una niña. La sonrisa de su madre era hermosa, brillante y cálida, la misma que combinaba con la felicidad alojada en sus ojos perlados. Desvió un poco la mirada a la figura de su padre, seria y demandante, pero que ella sabía era una coraza para los demás ya que con su familia era una persona bondadosa y admirable. Su hermana sonreía en los brazos de su padre; lucía feliz… y sana.

Pensar que su salud se truncó cuando aquella tragedia les cambió la vida. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Setenta, setenta y cinco? ¿O quizás sesenta? Ya ni recordaba el número exactamente, total le parecía una eternidad. Hacía tiempo que ella y su hermana vivían solas, mantenidas por el sueldo de enfermera que ganaba. No era mucho, pero les servía para vivir sin problemas.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas tenía veintidós años, sólo una adolescente que había quedado encargada de una persona de dieciséis. Nunca pudieron recuperarse del daño causado en su familia, sobre todo su hermana que había visto morir a sus padres frente a sus propios ojos.

Los habían asesinado una noche en la que habían salido a cenar. Por lo poco que había podido sacar de su hermana, unos hombres los habían sorprendido, su padre le había pedido a su esposa que corriera con su hija mientras él los entretenía, pero su madre no hizo caso, quiso acompañarlo. Su hermana había corrido, por mandato de ambos, y llegado a su casa, donde ella, Hinata, se había quedado estudiando para poder ingresar en la escuela de enfermería de su especie.

A pesar de haber huido, su hermana había visto como esos hombres atacaban a sus padres, como un cuchillo atravesaba el cuerpo de su madre, y como su padre veía a lo lejos a su hija, como deseando que se marchase para no ver también su final…

Aún así lo había visto, y por ese motivo era que ahora acarreaba las consecuencias. Su salud mental había quedado afectada. "Locura momentánea", así le habían dicho los doctores que habían visitado. Su hermana, Hanabi, era una persona que mostraba cuadros de locura momentáneos, lapsos de indefinidos períodos de tiempo, lo cuales nunca se sabían cuando venían.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Hinata? – la voz proveniente de la sala la distrajo. Volteó a ver, era su querida antigua institutriz, Kurenai. Ella la había visto nacer y se encargó de su educación y de la de su hermana. Había vivido en su casa desde siempre, por lo que no habían quedado tan solas cuando sus padres murieron. – No me digas que…– los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en preocupación – ¿Te han despedido?

-No, Kurenai, no – se apresuró a calmarla – Solo me han dado el día libre, no te preocupes.

-Ay, Hinata, menos mal – se alivió la mujer, dueña de una cabellera oscura y ojos rojizos. – Me hubiera preocupado mucho el que ya no tuvieran dinero.

Era una persona muy amable y querida, siempre preocupándose por ellas. A pesar de seguir trabajando para ellas, no les cobraba nada, ya que siempre decía que eran como su familia. Kurenai había tomado el rol de una tía, siempre atenta a las necesidades de sus queridas niñas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hanabi? – preguntó al ver que todo estaba en completo silencio, algo extraño ya que antes de irse la aludida estaba muy enérgica.

-En su habitación, dijo que quería seguir leyendo un libro empezado ayer.

-De acuerdo, iré a saludarle – dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana, la cual se encontraba frente a la suya, algo realmente bueno cuando necesitaba ir rápido a cuidarla. Tocó la puerta una vez hubiera llegado, nadie contestó, seguro estaría muy entretenida. Volvió a llamar, esta vez diciendo su nombre, la puerta se abrió. Su hermana estaba sentada al otro lado del lugar, en un sillón que era iluminado por la lámpara sobre el mismo. Ella continuaba leyendo, por lo visto había usado la telequinesis – que su madre le había enseñado antes de morir – para así abrir la puerta.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero no vio señales por su parte para levantar la cabeza. Una vez enfrente, se arrodilló, haciendo visible su rostro al situarlo al lado del libro que Hanabi sostenía.

-El protagonista ha descubierto la verdad – le habló la menor – Ya sabe que la mujer de la cual se ha enamorado es en realidad su anterior esposa fallecida que ha reencarnado. Ahora está confundido.

-¿No sabe a cuál de las dos ama? – preguntó Hinata acariciándole dulcemente un hombro. Ella ya sabía la respuesta, después de todo, ya había leído el libro pero fingía no hacerlo para que su hermana siguiera hablando.

-Aún no lo sé – contestó suspirando pesadamente; sus ojos dejaron de dirigirse hacia el papel para verla, esa mirada perlada que poseía se encontraba sin brillo, como lo estaba desde hace años – Pero espero que sea la protagonista, es triste pensar que quieren estar contigo por otra cosa. Además, – siguió observándola inmutablemente – ¿Por qué vivir del pasado?

Una casi imperceptible lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos. Hinata limpió rápidamente con dulzura su mejilla para borrar el rastro de aquello que había empapado el lindo rostro de su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué vivir del pasado, Hinata? – preguntó nuevamente; sus ojos más tristes que lo usual – El pasado no es más que una porquería queriendo siempre salir a flote.

-No digas esas cosas, a veces… a veces el pasado es bueno – respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-Y a veces un desgraciado que hace que cada vez uno se vuelva más loco – remató la muchacha con desprecio en la voz. – ¡Te deja loco! ¡Te hace revivir idioteces! – comenzó a gritar. El aire cambió, como si se hubiera tensado. – ¡Te hace enloquecer! – continuó con su escena con total angustia y enojo. La luz de la lámpara cerca suyo empezaba a titilar con fiereza, a punto de explotar.

-Ha-hanabi, detente – le rogó su hermana desesperada, estaba teniendo otro ataque. Tocaba frenéticamente el rostro de la menor para que reaccionase, pero no hacía caso, estaba ausente. – ¡K-Kurenai! – gritó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación esperando a ver a la persona que deseaba, la que por suerte apareció al instante – P-por favor, trae su medicin...–

-Descuida – le tranquilizó la mujer, entrando a paso rápido en la habitación – La traigo conmigo, las luces de la casa comenzaron a desestabilizarse también.

Le entregó el envase que contenía las pastillas de Hanabi, aquellas que lograban sedarla un poco. Abrió éste, sólo quedaban unas cinco, máximo seis, pastillas, debía reponerlas cuanto antes. De reojo, vio como Kurenai se abalanzaba hacia el escritorio en la otra punta del lugar, arriba de él había una jarra con agua, y a su lado un vaso de vidrio; cuando la mujer llenó con agua el último, se encaminó a Hinata para dárselo.

-Gracias – le dijo una vez tuviera entre sus manos todos los elementos – Hanabi, mírame – le habló a su hermana, pero seguía sin responder – Hanabi, por favor, a-abre la boca.

No había caso, la menor no obedecía y la situación empeoraba, tendría que hacer aquello que odiaba. Miró a Kurenai, que con un asentimiento de cabeza se tapó los oídos. Volvió a enfocarse en su hermana y, con "Lo siento" en su mente, prosiguió.

-¡Abre la boca! ¿Por qué culpas al pasado? ¿Piensas en ellos? ¡Tu padre nunca te quiso! – la furia proveniente de Hanabi se intensificaba – ¡Cuánto agradezco que hayan muerto! Los desprecio… G-gracias por haber muerto, desgraciados.

Tanto de su hermana como de ella cayeron lágrimas, no era bueno escuchar eso, y mucho menos decirlo cuando se pensaba algo totalmente opuesto. Ella amaba a su familia, y se despreciaba a sí misma por decir eso, pero debía…

-¡Maldi…! –

-¡No hables así de ell…! – le interrumpió desaforadamente Hanabi, pero su frase quedó inconclusa cuando la enfermera le metió en urgencia la pastilla, y seguidamente, el agua. Se estaba atragantando, por lo que debió tragar para poder respirar. Vio a su pequeña hermana cerrar los ojos, y desmayarse entre sus brazos. Agradeció al efecto inmediato de esa dosis.

El ataque había terminado…

.

.

.

.

-Debemos reponer el medicamento – informó a Kurenai una vez hubieran ido a la cocina a tomarse un café. – Ya casi no quedan.

-¿Quieres que vaya al hospital ahora mismo? Falta bastante para el amanecer.

-No – le dirigió una calma sonrisa, a la vez que le alcanzaba una taza que ya había llenado – Mañana iré yo personalmente a buscar, no te preocupes.

-Hinata, – le llamó la mujer, seria y pensativamente. Cuando giró a verla, ella no la miraba, sólo se concentraba en un punto fijo en la pared. La vio tomar un largo sorbo, sin perder la concentración. – ¿Crees que los ataques cesen si…?

-No internaré a mi hermana, Kurenai. – declaró antes de que la mujer pudiera finalizar con su argumento. Sabía perfectamente que quería hablar sobre eso, pero no lo permitiría, era su hermana de quien se trataba, no podía dejarla a la suerte de cualquier médico. Era su sangre.

-Cada vez son peores, Hinata. – Kurenai dejó la taza y llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas. Hinata decidió acercarse para consolarla. Cuando lo hizo posó sobre su hombro una mano, la cual la mujer acarició. – No quiero que sufran, yo las quiero.

-Lo sé. – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a llenar de sentimiento sus ojos – Y nosotras a ti.

Continuaron bebiendo lo que quedaba en la cafetera y cada una se fue hacia su habitación a eso de las dos. Aún era temprano, pero descansarían antes de que se sirviera la segunda comida – a las seis de la madrugada –, horario en el que siempre cenaban las tres juntas, hablando sobre cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido durante su día – o noche.

Hinata llegó cansada a su habitación. Si bien la misma no se encontraba lejos, todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había despertado esa "mañana" a las cinco de la tarde le había hecho gastar energías. Y no sabía como ya que sólo había desayunado, leído un poco, ordenado la casa, tomado la primera comida e ido a trabajar. Aunque quizás se debía a que su sueño se vio un poco interrumpido de a momentos por los sobresaltos que tenía cada vez que soñaba con lo sucedido la madrugada anterior.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se encaminó hacia su armario en busca de ropa más cómoda. Antes había pasado por el baño para asearse y luego pasado a ver cómo se encontraba su hermana, la cual halló en un sueño profundo. Una vez se hubo cambiado, se dirigió hacia la cama que estaba en el centro del lugar, sus sábanas azules la arroparon cuando se envolvió en ellas. Cerró los ojos, tendría unas pocas horas para descansar y debía aprovecharlas.

"_Una chica como tú no debería caminar a solas a estas horas de la noche." _

Abrió rápidamente los ojos ante la frase que resonó en su cabeza, la misma que habían dicho esos sujetos…

Se levantó de su posición y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, estaba abierta y mostrando el paisaje de estrellas en el basto firmamento oscuro. La luna no se veía, estaba en su primera fase – luna nueva.

Se masajeó la frente con una mano, esa misma frase era la que le había impedido dormir tranquila la vez anterior. Respiró profundamente y volvió a acostarse, esta vez con la mirada hacia la mesa de luz que estaba a un lado de su cama. Quedó pensativa un momento hasta volver a reincorporarse y acercarse unos centímetros hacia ella para abrirla. Dentro se encontraban algunas de sus pertenencias más preciadas como una foto de su familia, su libro preferido y viejas cartas por parte de su primo, aquel que hace mucho tiempo no veía pero que ansiaba. Posó una mano sobre la fotografía, era lindo ver las sonrisas de sus padres y la buena salud de su hermana ahí… Sacudió su cabeza, no quería ponerse a pensar en ellos porque lloraría. Su mano siguió el trayecto hacia el libro de funda verde, lo acarició con una sonrisa, era el que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños juntas. Amaba ese libro, y lo había leído tantas veces como le fue posible, ya que al hacerlo le hacía sentirse acompañada por la esencia de su madre.

Dejó de tocar la cubierta para tomar la pequeña caja que estaba encima de éste. Al cerrar el cajón, se acomodó en su cama y se quedó observando lo que tenía entre sus manos. Era una caja de color azul que había conseguido para poder guardar lo que había en su interior. Sonrió.

La abrió con lentitud, como queriendo que en su interior todo se mantuviese igual, que no se moviera. Lo hizo como deseaba, el objeto estaba bien…

Metió dos dedos dentro para sacarlo, tomando la brillante cadena de plata que lo conformaba. Al elevar su mano pudo ver la imagen de eso con la luz del velador que acababa de prender. Ahí estaba, cadena y medallón del mismo material y brillo.

La placa con ese nombre…

"_No te preocupes."_

La voz de su salvador inundaba su mente mientras observaba eso que le pertenecía a él. Eso que se le había caído tras salvarla. Eso que ella guardaba tan cuidadamente para que no se dañara.

Porque debía devolvérselo, y agradecerle el poder seguir viva.

Guardó con delicadeza el medallón dentro de la caja y la depositó nuevamente en el interior del cajón. Apagó la luz del velador y se acomodó en su colchón, cerrando los ojos, con el nombre que había leído en el plano objeto de plata grabado en su mente.

"Gracias." Fue lo último que sus labios murmuraron antes de caer profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos n.n

Aquí vengo yo con la conti de este fic. La verdad que quedé la mitad de satisfecha, no por el contenido del capítulo, sino porque quería escribir un poco más... Pero sucedía que el capi quedaba muy lago así. Es por eso que lo que tenía pensado, sucederá en el próximo capi... lo cual creo que les gustará. Hasta yo estoy ansiosa de escribirlo xD

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Me costó tratar de ponerme las pilas para escribirlo, pero lo hice xD

Gracias por leer, y también por los comentarios que dejaron, me gusta el leerlos n.n

Kisses, y que anden bien.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de la Saga "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra" perteneciente a J.R Ward, las ideas mías, sólo he sacado algunos aspectos de ella.

Pareja: SasuHinaKiba

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

Habían regresado de realizar sus obligaciones hacía apenas una hora. Con un suspiro que denotaba su cansancio, miró el reloj del gran comedor: las seis y diez de la mañana. Devolvió su vista hacia su plato vacío, ya no quedaba más que comer de la cena que los trabajadores de la cocina les habían preparado.

-Sigo sin entender por qué Kiba subió inmediatamente después de comer. – una voz en frente suyo se hizo notar en el silencio de la habitación.

Elevó su vista y ojeó el panorama. Estaban todos sus Hermanos y él alrededor de la mesa rectangular donde habían digeridos sus alimentos. En una de las puntas se encontraba Kakashi, con la máscara que cubría su boca puesta en su lugar; siempre era característico en él eso, no querer mostrar por completo su rostro demasiado tiempo, pero que no podía evitar al hacer cuando tenía que comer. Lo único visible en su totalidad en ese momento eran su nariz y su ojo izquierdo, el cual mostraba el cansancio que estaba sintiendo; en el otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba el vampiro pelirrojo, Gaara. No era que se sentaba allí porque había llegado antes que ellos al salón, sino porque era el que, luego de Kakashi, más años había formado parte de la Hermandad. Sasuke no estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que eran unos noventa años, por lo que tenía derecho a sentarse donde quisiera y a ser respetado por los demás.

-Quizás se encuentra cansado. – la voz que habló a su derecha era la perteneciente a su hermano de sangre, Itachi. Miró de soslayo en su dirección, el vampiro de negros cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta se encontraba masajeando sus propios hombros lentamente mientras sonreía. – Hoy no ha hecho ninguna idiotez, así que no se está preparando para la llamada de Nuestra Madre. – en eso, abrió los ojos y miró de lleno el reloj en la pared. – Y como yo también lo estoy, me retiro.

-Y yo te sigo. – volvió a sonar frente suyo. Alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que Naruto, con una mano en su nuca, se levantaba para seguir al moreno.

Poco a poco, los restantes integrantes se iban marchando; dejando la habitación concurrida por los pocos sirvientes que comenzaban a juntar los platos sucios. Él también permaneció allí, contemplando silenciosamente el ir y venir de las pequeñas personas que hacían su labor. Sasuke no intervenía, sólo había asentido cuando una mujer de cabellos marrones le preguntó si podría retirar lo suyo.

El tiempo pasó, y se quedó solo en el gran comedor. La única compañía que sentía era la del reloj que con cada "tic tac" anunciaba el pasar de los minutos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, estaba cansado y quería irse a su cama. Pero seguía ahí, sentado y quieto como una estatua.

Su mente estaba tranquila, su interior también, y quería que todo continuara así. Pero algo muy dentro de ese especie de trance que vivía le decía que algo andaba mal, que el silencio no seguiría así.

No se debía a que él fuera adivino, no, eso se lo dejaba a Kiba con sus sueños e idiotez. Lo que sucedía era que algo comenzaba a molestarle, algo que clamaba su interior. Era como una voz inaudible que le anunciaba que en esa casa, algo sucedería…

.

.

.

.

.

_La calle oscura del callejón se encontraba teñida con pequeñas manchas rojas. Más aún, nadie se encontraba herido. Nadie que hubiera peleado contra Uchiha Sasuke había escapado herido tampoco. Entonces, ¿Dónde se encontraba la víctima? Respuesta sencilla, había volado en mil pedazos… O algo parecido. _

_Hacía menos de quince minutos que había salido del bar donde casi todas las noches – por no decir todas – él y los demás miembros de la Hermandad se reunían a tomarse unos tragos antes de comenzar con el trabajo. Él había llegado un poco tarde de lo usual debido a su retraso en la mansión. "Urgencia alimenticia" les había dicho a los demás, y no mentía. Hacía un mes que no se alimentaba adecuadamente con su nutriente vital, la sangre. Esa misma noche había mandado una petición hacia el Otro Plano en pedido de los servicios de una Elegida. _

_La que había acudido esa noche había sido una de cabello cobrizo, una que en todos sus años de alimentación había visto unas cinco veces. Y eso era porque nunca iba la misma Elegida con él. No, era algo que él mismo había pedido luego de que una de las primeras en darle sangre había llegado a ponerse nerviosa al momento de darle de beber. Él no quería tener nada que ver con nadie, era por eso que cuando a su mente llegó la conclusión de que cierta persona lo miraba con otros ojos, pidió a la autoridad del Otro Plano que nunca le mandaran siempre a la misma muchacha. Y así fue, con los años cada Elegida que asistía a alimentarlo pasaba menos tiempo del necesario y no se hacían ilusiones. Perfecto para ella; perfecto para él._

_En cuanto se sentó en la mesa, ubicada a escasa distancia de la barra, la misma que usaban desde hace años, pidió a la camarera un vaso de vodka. Amaranda, que era como se llamaba la muchacha, asintió con una gran sonrisa cuando fue en busca de su pedido. Esa chica le agradaba, y todo por el simple hecho de que no mostraba interés por él. Era más, ella era una de su especie y hacía unos treinta años que se encontraba emparejada con, nada más ni nada menos, el dueño del lugar._

_Cuando la muchacha regresó, colocó con cuidado el vaso frente a él, y mostrando un brillo pícaro, se lo quedó observando._

_-¿Qué? – le preguntó; odiaba que se lo quedaran viendo por mucho tiempo. Su pregunta no hizo más que sacar una risilla en la camarera, que con unos ojos del color del topacio y una larga cabellera rubia, sacaba un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Tíralo. Ahora. – anunció con voz hastiada. Agarró su vaso y tomó todo el líquido de una para luego ofrecérselo a la vampira. – Y tráeme otro._

_-Vamos, Sasuke, no seas gruñón. – contestó la rubia, sacudiendo el papel. – Es humana, cuando salga de éste bar se olvidará de ustedes._

_Amaranda tenía razón. Tanto ella como su marido – y los guardias del lugar – conocían la verdadera identidad de todos ellos. En el tiempo en el que habían acordado que se les dijera, fue para que ellos estuvieran al tanto de los peligros que habían en el exterior, además de, ser unos buenos aliados que podían dar falsas coartadas por si algún humano los veía atacar a sus enemigos. Hace décadas que se conocían, y ese bar ya era como una segunda casa para ellos, era por eso que el dueño había conjurado un "hechizo", por así decirlo, en el que cada humano que visitara el lugar, a la hora de retirarse, se olvidase de la presencia de los Hermanos. Algo útil, ellos debían mantenerse en el anonimato, por lo que les venía como anillo al dedo. Y todo gracias al poder que ese hombre tenía._

_Cada vampiro podía nacer con un don, pero a veces había quienes no. Los que sí, lo desarrollaban a partir de su edad adulta, la misma en la que comenzaban a ser dependientes de la sangre. En conclusión, cada vampiro nacía, crecía, pasaba por la adolescencia y en la adultez, a los treinta años, dejaban de ser "prácticamente humanos" para ser lo que realmente eran, "vampiros con una vida… extensa"._

_-¿Qué me dices? – la voz de Amaranda volvió hacerse oír. – Al menos date una alegría, Sasuke. Estás tan rígido que pareciera que estás en abstinencia de mujeres._

_El sonido de alguien atragantándose les hizo a ambos voltear a ver. En la misma mesa, y a sólo una persona de distancia, el vampiro rubio volvía a respirar mientras se secaba._

_-¿Lo ves? – volvió a hablar la mujer, restándole importancia al asunto. – Hasta Naruto lo piensa._

_-¿Qué? – el grito del rubio volvió a atraerles la atención. – No, Mandy. – dijo apresuradamente hacia ella, llamándola con el apodo cariñoso con el que la mayoría solía decirle. – No pongas palabras que yo no dije en mi boca. Y mucho menos un pensamiento tuyo. Además, si Sasuke quisiera estar con una mujer, él mismo iría a buscarse una. Lo que sucede es que es un amargado que…– _

_-Naruto. – lo llamó Gaara tranquilamente. Cuando lo miró, éste prosiguió, sin quitar su vista agua marina de su copa de vino tinto. – No sigas, la estás empeorando._

_Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, dando a conocer que el consejo, o mandato, de su superior le parecía una buena idea. Por su parte, Sasuke miró a Amaranda, quien levantaba una ceja expectante._

_-Tráeme otro vaso. Deshazte del papel. Y sigue trabajando. – fue lo único que articuló secamente. Ella hizo una expresión de reproche, pero su paciencia no duró mucho. Con un berrinche infantil, tomó el vaso, metió el papel en su bolsillo y se marchó._

_-Mandy, cero. Sasuke… Ya perdí la cuenta. – rió Kakashi mientras tomaba de su sake. _

_La noche siguió tranquila. Por momentos, la camarera pasaba por donde ellos estaban para recargarle las órdenes, y a veces sacando la lengua al moreno. Cuando se hicieron las dos de la madrugada, Sasuke se retiró para comenzar a patrullar, mientras sus Hermanos se quedaban un poco más. Fue en el momento en el que atravesó las puertas que sintió la presencia de un enemigo. Caminó en dirección hacia el callejón que estaba a tres cuadras del bar, sintiendo cada vez más a aquel sujeto. Sí, era uno, y estaba esperando seguramente a una víctima. _

_El resto de la historia fue sencillo: Sujeto sorprendido. Sasuke sacando una daga. El idiota atacándolo. Él, deshaciéndose de él. Tipo sangrando. "No-muerto", muerto. Muerto, convirtiéndose en polvo. _

_Oh, sí. Su trabajo era muy bueno. Siempre daba placer el sacar la basura…_

_Decidió dirigirse hacia otro lugar, la noche recién había comenzado y él tenía energías de sobra. Pero algo lo detuvo, una presencia mayor, muy poderosa para pertenecer a un "no-muerto", pero aún así de la misma esencia. _

_-Que hermosa sorpresa encontrarme con un Hermano. – una voz resonó en el callejón. Era como si una serpiente le hablara. Volteó a ver, pero no había nadie._

_-Sal de tu escondite y acabemos de una vez por todas con esto, desgraciado – le dijo a la oscuridad absorbente del lugar. Ya que había comenzado el trabajo, ¿Por qué no terminarlo por completo? – Haré que te reúnas con aquel idiota que acabo de mandar al infierno._

_-Qué cosas dices – respondió la voz en un siseo – No lo has mandado a otro lugar que no sea a mi, Hermano._

_-No me llames así, no tienes derecho. – apretó fuertemente el puño, donde aún tenía aferrada la daga con la que había trabajado hace segundos en el difunto – Sólo algunos pueden llamarme así, y tu definitivamente no lo eres. ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!_

_-¿En serio quieres que salga a enfrentarte? Mira que tras la muerte de ese sujeto me he hecho más fuerte._

_-Con que eres el jefe – concluyó el Hermano. Toda la Hermandad conocía el origen de sus enemigos. Su jefe los reclutaba cuando ya no les quedaba nada por qué vivir y los convertía en muertos vivientes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que arruinarles la vida a civiles inocentes. Se decía que él mismo los convertía, lo hacía inyectándoles un poco de su sangre y esencia; era por eso que cada vez que uno de sus "hijos" era destruido, lo suyo volvía a él. – Será divertido matarte. – dijo en una media sonrisa Sasuke, girando en su puño el mango de la daga._

_-Respuesta equivocada – arremetió con tono de satisfacción la voz – Será divertido, pero no esa cosa…–_

_La frase no terminó de decirse, en cambio, sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, como si un par de colmillos lo estuvieran mordiendo. Rápidamente, dirigió el filoso objeto a su dolor, donde sentía que el maldito ese le estaba mordiendo. Lo apuñaló, y entonces el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al recibir el impacto. Giró su cabeza y lo vio, el puñal clavado en su propio hombro._

_¿Lo había engañado? Porque había sentido como era mordido… ¿Podría haber sido eso una ilusión?_

_Sacó la daga de su hombro con una maldición y comprobó la herida, no era muy profunda por lo que en unas horas sanaría. Limpió el cuchillo y lo guardó en el interior de su campera de cuero negro. Fue entonces que comenzó a salir del lugar para dirigirse hacia el bar, donde pediría a Amaranda que le diera un poco de alcohol para su herida, y otro poco para su hígado. Luego volvería a salir. Encontraría al maldito bastardo que se había metido con él y definitivamente clavaría la daga en el cuerpo correspondiente._

.

El sonido de su reloj despertador hizo que abriera los ojos de repente. Miró hacia el origen del alboroto y observó que pasaban cinco minutos de la hora establecida. Estiró su brazo en busca del botón de apagado, lo presionó con fuerza, y el silencio reinó. Perfecto, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando el llamado del molesto aparato – porque innegablemente era molesto cuando se lo proponía… o cuando no dormía lo suficiente y recién podía conciliar el sueño.

Giró entre sus sábanas, enredándolas con sus piernas desnudas. Con su rostro enterrado en la almohada negra, respiró profundamente.

Odiaba despertase luego de revivir el momento en el que su vida cambió. Profundamente lo hacía. No era que tuviera miedo, para nada, sólo sentía una profunda ira al no poder haberse deshecho del bastardo aquel. Por su culpa no sólo tenía que controlarse cuando algo increíblemente lo enojaba para no perder la razón, sino que también tenía que cuidar de sus Hermanos el secreto que el enemigo había hecho algo con él.

El día que había ocurrido eso, hacía aproximadamente unos dos años, creía que todo lo que había acontecido dentro del callejón no era más que una ilusión de aquel sujeto. Había matado a un enemigo, sí, eso fue real ya que él mismo lo había visto convertirse en polvo delante de él. Pero con respecto a lo otro, el sentir que lo mordían y marcaban… eso no lo sabía con seguridad.

Hasta que lo vio.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó a la mansión luego de patrullar, se había retirado rápidamente a su habitación sin decir una palabra a los demás más que no tenía apetito. Al haberse bañado, y luego secado y cambiado para dormir, algo lo había hecho detenerse. El espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina de la habitación le había mostrado algo que por poco pasaba por alto. Sus ojos estaban rojizos. Y no eran las córneas mostrando cansancio, eran sus pupilas.

Se había acercado lentamente, y cuando miró de lleno su propia mirada, un dolor agobiante lo tomó por sorpresa. La tortura comenzó en su cuello, exactamente en el lugar donde se había clavado la daga.

Aún con el dolor punzante en esa zona pudo controlar parte de sus sentidos, los cuales le permitieron mantenerse de pie, hasta que la sensación de unos colmillos enterrándose en su cuello lo hizo desestabilizarse hasta caer al suelo. Nadie más que él estaba en la habitación, y esos colmillos no existían… Era como si estuviera reviviendo la escena de aquel callejón. Entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo; sus ojos seguían rojos, y en su cuello aparecía una marca. Tornándose de color negro, lo que iba apareciendo era el dibujo de un círculo con tres especies de aspas en su centro.

-¿Pero qué…?– con un esfuerzo mayor, en contra del dolor desgarrante, alzó una de sus manos para tocar aquello, mientras con la otra tocaba el piso para no caerse. Cuando dos de sus dedos tocaron la marca, el dolor se disparó, como si lo que hubiera estado sintiendo no era más que el mismo estando contenido. Su vista se nubló, sus músculos fallaron, y sus sentidos flaquearon. Cayó de bruces al suelo, haciendo sonar la madera del mismo con el golpe que dio su frente en él. – Mal…maldita sea. – siseó por lo bajo. Hasta hablar le dolía.

Y entonces, como si todo eso fuera poco, algo más le sucedió. Sus brazos comenzaron a arder, haciéndole imaginarse como si se estuvieran poniendo negros. Abrió uno de sus ojos, su piel parecía comenzar a tostarse…

_-Estoy muy cansado._

Mientras su sufrimiento continuaba, comenzaba a escuchar las voces de sus Hermanos, como si estuvieran al lado suyo. La primera que sintió fue la de Naruto, que seguía diciéndose lo cansado que estaba.

_-Todos nos vemos cansados._

La voz seguía resonando en su cabeza, a la que se le juntaron otras a la vez. ¿Cómo podían hablar todos al mismo momento y entenderse?

El dolor persistía, y las voces también. Fue cuando escuchó una idea por parte de Kakashi que cayó en la cuenta de algo: no estaban hablando. Estaban pensando…

Entonces… ¿Por qué él podía escucharlos?

Un ardor más fuerte en su cuello le hizo dejar de pensar en aquello. Algo peor comenzaba a sucederle… Su garganta clamaba a gritos silenciosos sangre. Era como si esa parte de su cuerpo quería saciarse con gran cantidad de ésta. Pero eso no podía ser posible, hacía horas se había alimentado y quedado satisfecho.

Cerró los ojos, no se sentía él mismo. ¿Qué le había hecho aquel maldito a su cuerpo?

Respiró profundamente y se sintió levantarse del suelo; abrió los ojos y se vio nuevamente en el espejo, no parecía él. Sus ojos eran aterradores, su piel estaba tostada, sus colmillos se dejaban ver con ferocidad… Sus párpados cayeron, y sintió una brisa a su alrededor. Otra vez, los levantó, y se encontró en un espacio oscuro de un callejón. Estaba por amanecer, pero no le importó. Su mente estaba perdida, sus piernas se movían sin orden alguna. Su mente gritaba "sangre".

Luego de esa caminata que había hecho desde las tinieblas, no recordaba más. Sólo tenía la imagen de abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar de techo y paredes blancas. Cuando se había levantado, se había mareado, y luego sentido un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Luego de eso, había visto ingresar por una puerta al doctor de la especie, Jiraiya…

Al parecer lo había encontrado cerca de la hora del amanecer saliendo de un callejón, a punto de atacar a unas personas que caminaban por allí. Según el doctor había comentado, fue suerte que él pudiera atraparlo y prevenido que hiciera desastre alguno. Después se lo había llevado escondido al hospital, donde lo había tratado.

Desde ese momento, él conocía su secreto…

.

Unos toques en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron reaccionar. Aún seguía acostado boca abajo en la cama. Con un gruñido por el cansancio, giró la cabeza para que su voz se escuchara. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza canosa del mayordomo asomó.

-Lo siento, señor. – dijo en casi un susurro, aún así, Sasuke podía escucharlo. – Venía a preguntarle si bajará a desayunar. ¿O prefiere que le traiga el desayuno a la cama?

Sasuke giró y se enderezó para verle de lleno a la cara. Con un gesto tranquilo, negó y se dispuso a salir de la cama.

-Gracias, Fritz. – dijo cuando apoyó sus pies sobre el frío piso de madera. – No hará falta, bajaré en un momento.

El hombre asintió y pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación, a lo que el moreno le permitió. Una vez dentro le preguntó si tenía alguna ropa que lavar. Una vez que Sasuke le señalara donde estaba lo que pedía, se retiró, dejando la puerta cerrada para que el vampiro recuperara su privacidad.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para desperezarse. Luego de hacerlo, respiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el baño para asearse. Apenas logró lavarse los dientes cuando su celular sonó. Se dirigió hacia donde provenía el tono de llamada y llegó a su cama, donde revolviendo las sábanas, dio con el artefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que haya terminado allí? Seguro que el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo dejar varias cosas en distintos lugares.

El teléfono seguía insistiendo, así que atendió, sentándose sobre el colchón de la desordenada cama.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin rodeos, no hacia falta dar cálidos saludos por su parte. Nunca.

-Recuérdamelo ¿Dónde dijiste que habías dejado la amabilidad, Sasuke? – la voz del doctor se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso a la burla del hombre.

-Ni siquiera un "Hola, Jiraiya. ¿A qué se debe tu llamado?" – refunfuñó el doctor. Oyó como lanzó un cansado suspiro y luego retomó la charla. – Es una pena que nunca escucharé algo así de tu parte. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, iré a lo que nos compete. He revisado la prueba de sangre que mi hermosa enfermera te ha extraído.

Al escuchar esa frase, automáticamente la imagen de la muchacha se hizo presente en su mente. Recordó la mirada que ella le había dado, esa que él había podido leer sin esfuerzo alguno. Había sentido que tenían algo en común, ¿Por qué? No se conocían, pero la cuestión era esa.

-Pobre de Hinata. – siguió el doctor hablando. – No pararon de interrogarla cuando se enteraron de que te atendió. Eres muy conocido para todas las mujeres… Bueno, para casi todas. – una pequeña risa se adueñó de la voz de él. – Ella no sabía quien eras.

-Mejor. – contestó luego de tanta charla por parte del otro hombre. – Una menos con quien lidiar.

-¡Oye! – exclamó el doctor en forma de reproche. – No la trates así, es una de mis más trabajadoras empleadas. Hablando de eso… trata de no volver con esa aura oscura que tienes a mi hospital. Mi pobre recepcionista casi sufre otro colapso nervioso de tan solo verte.

Un silencio se produjo de parte de Jiraiya. Es eso, pareció que comenzó a revolver unas cosas ya que un tintineo se hacía oír en bajo volumen. Una maldición se escuchó luego cuando percibió que algo se le había caído.

-Ya, apúrate. – le presionó el moreno cuando la espera se alargaba. Hace minutos que debía haber bajado a desayunar y ni siquiera estaba cambiado. – ¿Para qué llamaste? – escuchó el sonido de algunos papeles moverse, y luego la voz nuevamente.

-Qué lástima, se me ha caído el café…– habló aniñadamente el hombre. – Bueno… Aquí está, los resultados de tu muestra de sangre.

-¿Algo interesante? ¿O la misma mierda de siempre?

-¿Tus buenos modales también los dejaste en la cuna, Sasuke? – se quejó ante el vocabulario que había usado. ¿Cuál era el problema? Estaba demasiado irritado de esperar como para tratarlo bien. – Y citando tus palabras, sí, la misma mierda de siempre. Nada nuevo, tus genes siguen siendo un misterio. – al soltar Sasuke otra maldición, él rió. – Sí, bueno, mi madre no estará contenta de oír eso. Como sea – sintió un cambio en su voz –, aún así seguiré tratando de conseguirte una cura. Mientras tanto, comenzaré a darte nuevas dosis cada dos semanas. Hasta luego, Sasuke, no quiero ver tu trasero por mi hospital hasta dentro de quince días.

La línea telefónica quedó muerta cuando el doctor cortó la comunicación. Sin más que hacer, el moreno tiró el celular por encima de la cama, sin importarle en donde caería. Estaba cansado de que no encontraran cura alguna a lo que el maldito jefe de esas lacras le había hecho. Más de una vez le había dicho de forma desdeñosa que por qué no le preguntaba directamente a ese idiota cómo deshacerse de eso, total el rumor de "El doctor Jiraiya trata con ambos bandos" seguía vigente hasta el día de hoy.

Miró el reloj que esa misma mañana – o, mejor dicho, tarde – lo había despertado y vio que habían pasado diez minutos desde que el mayordomo Fritz le había visitado. Tan sólo el pensar eso, su estómago reaccionó.

De acuerdo, hora de desayunar… Aunque antes, debía cambiarse.

.

.

.

.

.

El disfrute del paisaje nocturno que poseía la presencia de una infinita cantidad de flores por el verde césped se vio interrumpido cuando un dolor en una de sus costillas le hizo abrir los ojos. Tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, intentó moverse para masajear su costado adolorido, pero un peso sobre ella se lo impidió. Entornó bien la mirada cuando todo se hubo aclarado, ya que aún seguía en un letargo. La imagen de una sonriente muchacha la recibió a un nuevo día.

Hanabi estaba encima de ella, abrazándola mientras sus ojos brillaban, haciendo evidente la alegría en su rostro. Hinata respiró en alivio, tanto por saber la causa de su costilla casi rota como por la imagen de su hermana. Ya se encontraba bien.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero la muchacha se lo impidió, dejando que su sonrisa de a poco se desvaneciera para mostrar una expresión de tristeza. La mayor abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un brazo que la abrazaba la soltó para rápidamente una mano cubrir su boca.

-Quiero disculparme. – habló lentamente Hanabi, sus ojos perlados, iguales a los de su difunta madre, también perdían la alegría. – Le he pedido a Kurenai que me diga que tan malo fue mi ataque. Lamento que hayas tenido que decirme eso otra vez.

Sabía a la perfección sobre qué hablaba. Hanabi, a pesar de quedar medicada tras cada ataque de locura, era consciente de que los padecía. Siempre que sufría alguno, le pedía a su hermana o a Kurenai que les contara qué situación lo había causado. Esa mañana había sido Kurenai la que le dio el "reporte clínico", por así decirlo.

Hinata levantó el brazo que había quedado libre del agarre y acarició el cabello de su hermana. Cómo odiaba que tuviera que lidiar con cosas así, quería que tuviera una vida tranquila como cualquier persona, pero lamentablemente a ella le tocó vivir así, sufriendo de vez en cuando por culpa de los desalmados asesinos de sus padres.

No tuvo conciencia de cuanto tiempo pasó, mucho menos de cuando dejó de dolerle el golpe que la morena le había dado al subírsele encima, pero todo el ambiente triste que había invadido la habitación se disipó cuando Hanabi sacudió su cabeza y, finalmente, sonrió.

-Pero ya está. Ya todo pasó, no hay de qué preocuparse. – le dijo haciéndose a un lado, dándole la oportunidad de poder moverse para desperezarse. De soslayo vio como ella se arrodillaba sobre la cama, el vestido azul hasta las rodillas que traía puesto se había arrugado un poco a causa del abrazo. – Mejor prevenir que curar, así que no seguiré leyendo aquel libro, lo cual es una lástima ya que estaba demasiado interesante. Así que…– peinó un mechón de su cabello marrón y miró a su hermana con las cejas levantadas en expectación. –… ¿Cómo termina la historia?

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo? – habló al fin Hinata, masajeando en un reflejo su costilla que antes no había podido. La menor pareció dudar, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa. – Se queda con la protagonista. No se olvida de lo que vivió con su esposa, pero es feliz amando a la chica nueva.

Un chillido de felicidad escapó de Hanabi. La vio levantarse de un salto y hacer un pequeño baile de victoria que a Hinata le enterneció. Su hermana se acercó a la cama nuevamente y se acostó sobre las sábanas, a su lado; volteó la cabeza sin despegarla de la blanca almohada y le agradeció por la buena noticia. Era lindo ver como algo minúsculo le daba alegría.

Hinata respondió con otra sonrisa antes de levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, se encaminó hacia su ropero en busca de ropa cómoda, total no tendría que ir al hospital más tarde. No, antes de irse para su casa, el doctor se había acercado para decirle que lo había pensado mejor y que no apareciera por el hospital por tres días. Ella había intentado decir que con un día estaba bien, pero no podía desobedecer una orden, y mucho menos cuando quien se lo había dicho fue por su propio bien.

Terminó de cambiarse, eligiendo unos pantalones de algodón negro y una musculosa lila del mismo material. Cuando volteó para buscar sus pantuflas, que habían quedado al lado de la cama, se encontró con la mirada atenta de la morena.

-Entonces, no irás a trabajar, ¿cierto? – le preguntó, o más bien habló afirmando el interrogante. Hinata negó y entonces su hermana sonrió. – Eso significa que después de tanto tiempo… ¿Por fin estás libre?

-P-por tres días. – un tartamudeo la invadió sin aviso alguno cuando contestó… Y todo porque la expresión que tenía su hermana le decía que debía estar atenta por lo que vendría.

…Y su dudas se contestaron cuando su hermana se levantó y pasó por su lado con rumbo a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y se dispuso a marcharse, le dirigió una mirada traviesa y le dio a conocer lo que pensaba.

-Esta noche saldremos. – cuando vio que la mayor iba a replicarle le calló sin dificultad alguna. La mano de Hinata había ido a parar a su boca, no por acción propia sino por la telequinesis que Hanabi tenía. – Tu amiga TenTen ha llamado hace una hora, dijo que se tomó el día libre y que haría que te divirtieras. – Hinata intentó separar su mano de la boca, pero su hermana seguía ejerciendo su poder desde la entrada. – Y me he auto invitado. Ya he elegido lo que usaré, así que no intentes frenarme.

Al fin, pudo librarse cuando la muchacha salió por la puerta. No podía dejar que su hermana saliera luego de una noche como la que tuvo, aún debía recuperarse del ataque. La siguió hacia la cocina, sin siquiera haberse calzado para no perder tiempo; el frío del piso le hacía dar pasos cortos y rápidos. Habiendo llegado a su destino, encontró a Hanabi tomándose su pastilla diaria. No era de mucha ayuda, pero ella decía que le hacía bien.

-Ha…Hanabi. – a pesar de no haber recorrido mucho, parecía faltarle el aire por el ejercicio, aunque quizás se debía más por la noticia que se le había sido comunicada. Por su parte, su hermana terminó de beber del vaso el agua y lo comenzó a lavar en el fregadero, apenas prestando atención a la presencia de la joven de cabellos azulados. – A-apenas han pasado horas de tu ataque. Tienes que descansar.

-No voy a pasarme la vida descansando, Hinata. – la voz de la morena sonó seria. Mientras tanto, seguía fregando con una esponja el vaso de vidrio. La mayor, por su parte, comenzaba a sentir el frío apoderarse de sus pies. – Déjame pasar una noche como una persona normal. – dejó de lavar el objeto y lo secó; cuando lo dejó boca abajo sobre la mesada para que se secara, giró a verla. – Prometo que me portaré bien. No me separaré de ti; y si me empiezo a sentir mal, te lo haré saber de inmediato.

Le sonrió tiernamente, en espera de su respuesta. Era verdad que necesitaba descansar, pero hacía tiempo que lo vivía haciendo. La sonrisa que le brindaba y las palabras dichas la conmovieron, pero aún así temía que le sucediera algo. Pero no podía arrebatarle la diversión de una noche… Entonces, en su interior aceptó la idea de dejarla ir.

-De acuerdo. – suspiró, sólo serían unas horas y ella se encargaría de cuidarla. En eso, sonrió por dentro cuando vio que su hermana festejaba en silencio. – Pero…– la miró entrecerrando los ojos. –… ¿No eres muy chica para entrar a un club nocturno? – Hinata sabía desde hacía tiempo que era mala haciendo bromas, pero quería hacer reír a la muchacha para que volviera a ganar la frescura con la que la había despertado a ella en ese abrazo. – No creo que…–

-¡Hinata! – le reprochó ella rezongando. – Ya tengo setenta y tres años, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para salir a donde quiera. Recuerda que tanto tú como yo ya pasamos la edad de los treinta, ya no somos adolescentes para nada.

Era verdad, ya eran mayores. Desde hacía poco más de cuarenta años que eran adultas, un camino transitado con dolor y esfuerzo para crecer correctas. A pesar de que habían crecido sin sus padres, sobre todo Hanabi que los vio morir frente a sus ojos cuando sólo tenía trece años, habían podido educarse a la perfección y sobrevivido en su mundo nocturno.

Hinata, y bien se había recibido en la escuela de enfermería de su raza, a la edad de veinticinco, había comenzado a trabajar, por lo que nunca les había faltado el pan en la mesa, y mucho menos las medicinas de su hermana.

Hanabi continuaba mirándole, con un aspecto un poco amenazante, algo que hizo que no pudiera seguir con su mentira y se le escapara un risilla. La morena levantó una ceja, expectante… o en creencia de que a su hermana se le había zafado un tornillo.

-La loca aquí soy yo, no me quieras quitar el título. – le dijo mientras Hinata continuaba riendo.

-L-lo… lo siento. – contestó tranquilizándose. – Nunca sabré mentir… ni engañar.

-Descuida, por un momento lo logras. – sonrió en respuesta. De un momento a otro, vio como ella se encaminó hacia la mesa de la cocina y levantó el dedo índice hacia la silla vacía que se encontraba en la punta. – ¿Viste, Camelia? Me ha dejado ir.

La mayor de las Hyuuga dejó de reír abruptamente ante tal escena: su hermana le hablaba a la nada misma. ¿Estaba alucinando? Pero si hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba en prefecto estado… Sacudió la cabeza, eso estaba mal, debía darle el medicamento para sus ataques, por lo que se encaminó hacia la alacena donde lo guardaba, cuando alzó la mano para abrir la pequeña puerta la risa de su hermana la detuvo. Giró desesperada para ver que tan mal estaba, pero se la encontró sentada en la silla a la que le había hablado.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Yo sí sé engañar? – preguntó sonriente, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, a la vez que el codo sobre la mesa la sostenía. – No te preocupes, no estaba alucinando.

No supo cuando dejó de respirar, pero sí que lo hizo cuando tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le llenó de vida los pulmones. Su hermana le había jugado una treta cuando ella pensaba que le sucedía otra cosa. Debía estar enojada, pero en su interior no hacía más que agradecer.

Agradecer que Hanabi estuviera demasiado cuerda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
